Aoshi
by Susan Ann
Summary: A parody of Aoshi, an unwilling hero on a quest to rescue the Lady Misao. After saving her from the castle, Aoshi must now find her before someone else does.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me.  Nor do I own the movie Shrek which my story is based on.  This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only.  This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment.  So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

A/N—This is a parody of the movie Shrek and most if not all the characters will be out of character.  I had to do that in order to make the story work.  Although after Aoshi's first fight with Kenshin I believe that he would have acted similar to the story if he didn't have the driving force of being the strongest.  

Aoshi

Chapter 1

Once upon a time

There was a beautiful lady.

 An enchantment had been placed 

Upon her that could only be broken 

By true loves first kiss.

She was locked in the highest tower of a castle 

Surrounded by lava 

And

Guarded by 

The legendary swordsman 

Called Battousai.

"No man can beat him," whispered Aoshi shaking his head.  He snapped the book closed, walked to the front desk of the Temple, and deposited the book in the lost and found box.

He returned to the prayer room and sat in his favorite spot, directly in the middle of the room.  It was his intention to spend the day completely alone and meditate.

The three monks who lived at the temple assembled in the back room whispering.

"He needs to go home."

"Do you want to tell him that?"

"No."

"But how do we get him to go home."

"I don't know.  Do either of you two have any ideas."

"We could tell him that the Temple was on fire."

"We can not tell a lie besides the building is made of stone and stone doesn't burn."

"Oh."

"Well its time for prayers, we will continue this discussion same time tomorrow."

The monks filed out of the back room and with bowed heads walked past Aoshi to take their place in the prayer room.  They started to chant the opening prayer when Aoshi growled at them.

That's all it took, each monk stood up and walked out of the room.  They all sighed as they walked to the Temple across town to sing their prayer for the rest of day.

Shortly before evening Aoshi changed into his ninja uniform to leave the Temple to acquire his one meal of the day.  After the first month of living at the Temple the Monks refused to bring food to him so he was forced to leave the Temple at least once a day.  As he was leaving the Temple, he noticed a poster on the side of the building.  

Wanted 

 Dojo Teachers

 And 

Students

REWARD

"Where is this dojo that I am suppose to teach?" Kaoru asked her friend who had told her about a teaching job across town.  She had donned her training cloths and held her reverse blade sword securely in her hand.  To legally carry her sword she had covered it with her yellow protective sash.

"We have to wait in line for a few more minutes," Sano said nervously as he stood in a slow moving line with her.

"Sano why are we here?  This isn't a dojo," Kaoru asked angrily glaring at him.

"Just do me a favor and wait with me," he replied nervously.  They would be the next ones in line.

As they approached the desk Kaoru began to have a strange feeling.  There were two people in front of them, a man, and a young boy.

"Teacher or Student," asked Saitoh dryly sitting behind the desk.

"Student," the man replied holding out his hand.

Saitou counted the money and deposited it into the man's hand.  While the man walked away counting his money, the young boy was put with a group of young people.   

"Next," Saitou said looking up at Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at Saitou then she realized that Sano was going to turn her in for some spending cash to go gambling with.  Sano refused to look at her; instead he started to walk toward Saitou.

She quietly let the sash unwrap from around her sword; with her left hand she wrapped it around the hand holding the hilt.  As she pulled the sword from the sheath, Sano's eyes snapped to look at her and with one quick slash, she sent Sano into the people behind her.

"Get her," Saitou yelled motioning for the police officers to move.

With the sash following the sweep of her sword, she managed to knock out the first wave of police officers.  But she knew that it would only be a matter of time before her strength would run out and so she decided to run for now.  But she vowed that she would be back. 

Kaoru ran down the street dodging people and turning corners to confuse the police chasing her.  She raced around another corner and she ran into Aoshi who just stood there with a scowl on his face.  

She bounced off him and landed on the ground.  Springing back on her feet, she was going to continue running but decided to hide behind him.  

"Sorry," she said from behind him, taking in deep breaths.  She peeked around Aoshi to see if the police were still chasing her.

The police rounded the corner and bumped into each other as the leader stopped just feet in front of Aoshi.     

Aoshi just stood there glaring at them.  

"You there ninja," the policeman stated.

"Yeees?" Aoshi answered slowly.

"Y…You are… both are… under arrest… by the order of Hiko… the Great," the policeman finished.

Aoshi sneered at the policeman then asked, "Are you going to do it by yourself?" 

The policemen looked behind him, when he realized that he was alone he started backing up and in one swift motion he turned running away screaming.

Kaoru watched in wonder.  Who is this man she asked herself.  He is not a normal man.

Aoshi sighed and started walking away.

"Wow that was great.  How did you do that?" Kaoru asked as she followed him.

Aoshi just kept walking as if he didn't hear her.

"Hey who are you?" Kaoru demanded determined to get an answer from the man.

Again, only silence from the man.

"At least tell me your name so that I may thank you properly," she pleaded.

"Aoshi," he said in a voice so low that she almost didn't hear him.

"So you do hear me.  Well then, Thank you Lord Aoshi," she said giving a small bow.

Hearing her, Aoshi stopped in his tracks and turned growling at her, "I don't want to be a Lord, I WANT to be left alone," looking directly into her face.  He sighed once again then resumed walking.

"Can I stay with you?" Kaoru asked his back.

"NO, now GO away," he growled diligently staying his course.

She ignored what he said and continued to follow him.

As they reached the Temple, the monks were just returning from their prayer session across town.  They didn't say anything when they saw Kaoru but she was sure that they had many questions.  She watched as they shied away from Aoshi.  

"Where do I sleep?" Kaoru asked Aoshi once they were inside the Temple.

Aoshi jerked around when he heard her voice angry that she had followed him to the Temple.

Aoshi sighed returning to the prayer room, seating himself directly in the middle of the room he resumed his meditation.

"Well he sure is antisocial, isn't he," she said to no one in particular. 

The monks reappeared next to her and said,

"He has been silent like that since he arrived"

"We don't know what to do.  He isn't a monk so he should not be living here"

"We have been trying to get him to leave but nothing works.  He just sits there ignoring the world and meditates"

"Well maybe I can help.  Do you know anything about him?" she asked them.

"He used to be the leader of a group of ninja's.  He was a great leader until…"

"Something happened on his last mission and he has been here ever since."

"He had some loyal friends that gave their lives to protect him."

"Now he spends all his time here just rotting away" 

"Oh how sad.  Where can I sleep?" Kaoru asked smiling as she waited for directions.  She left in the direction that the monk pointed.

"Now we have two to get rid of"

"What did we do to deserve this?"

"We are doomed."

Kaoru found the futons and after dusting one out she put it in room where the monks showed her.  She was hoping that she could help Aoshi in some way to repay him for rescuing her from the police.

She tried everything that she knew to draw him out and find out why he was at the temple.  But no matter what she talked about he maintained his silence and showed no emotions on his face.

After awhile she gave up and decided to resume trying in the morning after getting a nights rest.  

The sun rose in the east on the Temple yard filled with people.  Not just any people but Dojo teachers and students.  Everyone was in the yard practicing.  The click and clack of the bamboo swords woke everyone at the temple before the sun was up. 

Kaoru gave up on Aoshi after breakfast and decided to check out the other dojo teachers and maybe pick up a few competitors for her dojo when she could reopen it.

Aoshi tried to ignore all the commotion that the extra people made.  He was able to hold out until midmorning before he snapped.  

The monks had packed their meager possessions and moved to the Temple across town until they could figure a way to get everyone to leave.

Aoshi walked out into the yard and motioned for Kaoru to come.  She quickly ran over to where Aoshi was standing.

"Did you need something?" she asked sarcastically, still a bit upset with him.

"Make these people leave," was his quiet response.

With clenched fist and spitting out the word between her teeth she said, "You do it.  I like them here.  Gives me someone to talk to."

He raised his eyebrows a bit and asked, "Why are they here?"

"Hiko the Great has decided that there will be no more teachers or students of any swordsmanship.  So he has brought everyone here to re-educate them so that everyone will learn other trades and he will remain the greatest swordsman in the land," she said giving a heavy sigh, "but the educators left so..."

"Where is this Hiko, the Great?  I must speak with him," he said with a sigh.

"I can take you there but I need a minute to get ready," she said.  She turned around and addressed the crowd in the yard, "Everybody keep practicing.  We are going to talk to Hiko the Great so everyone can go back to their own dojo."

Every one cheered, happily going back to practicing.

Without a word Aoshi nodded before he turned and entered the Temple to get ready for his journey.

Aoshi in his ninja uniform was using his double kodachi's as a walking stick and Kaoru had her reverse blade sword wrapped with her yellow sash strapped to her back.  They walked away from the Temple listening to the wooden swords connecting as they trekked off to pay Hiko the Great a visit.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me. Nor do I own the movie Shrek which my story is based on. This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

A/N—This is a parody of the movie Shrek and most if not all the characters will be out of character. I had to do that in order to make the story work. Although after Aoshi's first fight with Kenshin I believe that he would have acted similar to the story if he didn't have the driving force of being the strongest. 

Aoshi

Chapter 2

Hiko glided down the hall, his long white cape gracefully flowing behind him.  He thrust the doors open before walking into the room.  A young swordsman named Yahiko waited for him poised and ready for battle.

"Fight me," Yahiko yelled waving his wooden sword around in circles.

"You're not even worth drawing my sword, little boy," Hiko said shaking his head.

"Don't call me little, I am going to be a great Samurai someday," Yahiko claimed.

"I don't have time for this," Hiko whispered then looked at Yahiko and said, "I have more important things to do besides baby sit you.  Now if you…"  

The door burst open and a guard rushed in to report.  "We found a Psychic named Kamatari," one of the guards informed Hiko.

"Well bring him in, what are you waiting for?" Hiko said anxiously awaiting the Psychic.

With guards on either side of him they entered the room.  

Hiko dismissed the guards then turned to Kamatari, who was sweetly smiling at one of the guards.  "Well we will put your powers to the test," said Hiko.  Expanding his chest he asked, "Is there any one who is as great a swordsman as I am?"

Kamatari faced Hiko and quickly answered, "Why there is no one as great as you."  His effeminate manner gave his voice a soft and whispery tone.

"Yes I am the greatest," Hiko smiled walking closer to Kamatari.

"Without a doubt," Kamatari said bobbing his head up and down.

"Don't help him, he just wants to use your powers to make himself greater," Yahiko yelled as he advanced toward Hiko still swinging his wooden sword threateningly.

Everyone had forgotten about Yahiko when Kamatari arrived.  "Guards take him to the nearest temple for re-education," Hiko smiled turning back to address Kamatari.

Yahiko fought with all his might giving the guards a few bumps and bruises.  But once they were able to get him under control, they hauled him off to the nearest temple.

"Now lets get back to me.  Who is the greatest Lord in the land?" asked Hiko smiling while expanding his chest even more and turning his head with his chin in the air.

"Well…" Kamatari stammered swallowing hard, "that would have to be…"

Faster than lightening Hiko produced his sword and pointed it at Kamatari's neck.  "What is it that you were saying?"

"You are not…" his started to say then swallowing again he changed his statement and said, "but you can become one."

"How?" Hiko asked leaning in closer to the Psychic.

"All you have to do is marry a Lady, then without a doubt you would be the greatest Lord in the land," he finished quickly wringing his hands together.

Hiko was silent for a moment looking thoughtful.  

"I know of three available Lady's that would jump at the chance to marry such a great person as yourself," Kamatari started out weakly.

"Go on," Hiko encouraged putting his sword away.

Kamatari produced some pictures out of thin air.  Taking the first picture he gave it to Hiko.  The first picture is of Lady Megumi, focusing on her hands wrapping someone's arm at the clinic.

"This is the very talented Lady Megumi.  She is great with her hands as you can see.  She loves to hot tub and she is a devout nature girl," Kamatari paused for effect.

Hiko looked at the picture of the beautiful Lady Megumi then passed the picture around so that everyone could see.  Everyone nodded their approval.

Taking this as a good sign, Kamatari handed the next picture to Hiko.  The second picture is of Lady Tae standing over a stove with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"The Lady Tae spends most of her time in the kitchen.  Her skin is as soft as silk, with a voice that reminds you of a southern belle.  She loves matchmaking and keeping tabs on people," Kamatari said looking at Hiko.  

Hiko looked at the picture then passed it around like the first picture.  His silence gave Kamatari theconfidence he needed to continue.

And last picture is of the Lady Misao looking sad while leaning out of a tower in a castle.

Hiko's eyes perked up at the sight of Lady Misao.  He took the picture and stood looking at it intently.

"Last we have the Lady Misao.  She …" Kamatari trailed off as Hiko said, "That's the one I have to have."  He put the picture in his front pocket and smiled.

"Before you decide…" Kamatari stopped talking when he saw the look on Hiko's face.

"I said she is the one.  And I shall have her as my Lady," Hiko whispered moving closer to Kamatari's head.  Kamatari sighed then shook his head yes.

"Assemble all the rest of the inferior samurai, we are going to have a competition," he smirked giving the command to the guard.

When Aoshi and Kaoru came to the town where Hiko ruled, everywhere they looked there were posters of Hiko's smiling face but there were no people anywhere.

Although the streets were empty they did hear a faint noise.  Following the noise led them past the Aoiya.  

"Wow what an impressive place," Kaoru commented as she stopped to admire the building.  Aoshi stopped next to her and just stared at the building.****

"Yes, I lived here before…" Aoshi said quietly.  "Things have changed since I was here."  

"Where is everyone?" Kaoru asked looking around.

"This way," said Aoshi walking in the direction toward the noise.  

The noise turned into people talking and they found everyone sitting in the grandstand of the training field watching the samurai, who were standing in the center.  Hiko was standing on a platform behind a pedestal addressing the samurai. 

Aoshi and Kaoru reached the training field during Hiko's announcement.

"I have gathered you here today to find a samurai who will receive the honor, no the privilege of rescuing the Lady Misao," Hiko announced to everyone who could hear him.  "If the winner fails to rescue the Lady Misao, then the first runner up will continue and so on and so on until Lady Misao is rescued.  It will be a dangerous fight and many will die but I am willing to take the loss."  

"Now, let the competition begin," Hiko loudly announced.  Then he noticed Aoshi and Kaoru standing off to the side of the training field.  Hiko held up his hand and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"And what are you suppose to be?" Hiko asked with disgust looking down as Aoshi walked toward him. 

Aoshi turned to look at Kaoru and said, "That's not nice.  She's just a dojo teacher."

"Change of plans," Hiko said putting his hands on his hips and with a smile proclaimed, "The samurai who beats the ninja will be my champion to rescue the Lady Misao."

Kaoru, having wrapped her yellow sash around her hand as soon as they entered the arena, unsheathed her sword.  She backed out of Aoshi's way and prepared to fight.

"Look I don't want to fight with anybody.  Is this really necessary?" Aoshi asked hoping that the samurai would stop.  "No?  Well then lets get it over with."

As the group moved toward him, Aoshi clutched his walking stick with both hands.  Balancing on his toes he made ready to fight the advancing samurai.  

With a well-placed sweep of his stick, he knocked the feet out from under the first samurai.  He ducked as a samurai's sword swished over his head then thrust his stick backwards into the samurai's stomach.

Kaoru had been using her skills to parry with several samurai.  After some quick and steady maneuvers she was able to render them helpless.

Aoshi did a back roll, jumped into the air flipped over, and landed in the middle of several samurai.  Catching them off guard he was able to quickly disarm them.

A samurai lunged at Kaoru, she parried pushing his sword to the side, then turning in the opposite direction she swung around and whacked him on the side of his head.  He immediately fell forward.  

Moving with intense speed Aoshi proceeded to disarm all but one of the samurai. Aoshi then assumed an attack pose waiting for the last samurai to attack.

Hiko shook his head at the sight of all the samurai lying on the ground.

The one samurai that was left standing was Saitou, the chief of Police who believed himself to be an exceptional swordsman.  He stood staring at the scene in front of him, then with the word "Moron" on his lips, he turned, and walked away.

Directing his attention towards Hiko, Aoshi sarcastically asked, "Are you Hiko the Great?"

"Well it looks like I have my champion," Hiko said grinning at Aoshi.

"I didn't come here to be your champion.  I want the intruders out of 'MY' Temple," he growled at Hiko.

"Your Temple?" Hiko asked looking intently at Aoshi.

"Well I don't own it," he said quietly then raising his voice continued, "But I do meditate there."

"I'll make you a deal, you rescue the Lady Misao for me and I will get rid of the intruders at 'YOUR' Temple for you," Hiko said peering down at him.

"Everyone of them?" Aoshi asks with a scowl on his face.

"Of course, you shall have your quiet Temple back again," Hiko smirked.

"Where do I have to go to rescue her?" Aoshi asks with a scowl on his face.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me. Nor do I own the movie Shrek that my story is based on. This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

A/N—This is a parody of the movie Shrek and most if not all the characters will be out of character. Just to let you know Aoshi is not going to be an Ogre.  He is just to good looking to change him.  The last part of this chapter is for you, Gypsy-chan.

Aoshi

Chapter 3

After Hiko had arrogantly given them precise directions, the two unlikely companions set off to rescue Lady Misao with Aoshi leading the way and Kaoru following close behind him.  

"As long as we are going to be traveling together can you teach me some ninja skills?" Kaoru carefully asked walking beside Aoshi offering him a rice ball.  Somehow she had managed to procure some food for them to take on their journey.

"No you have to be a ninja to learn the secrets of a ninja," he stated accepting the rice ball.

"But I won't tell anyone where I learned it," she promised taking another bite.  She finished the rice ball while slowly walking waiting for his answer.

When he didn't answer her, she continued, "how about just teaching me…"

Aoshi stopped, turned pointing the rice ball at her, and when he was sure that he had her full attention he said emphatically, "I am not going to teach you anything so don't ask again, ok?"

Her eyes doubled in size as she shook her head yes.  She stood there looking at his back as he walked away from her.  "If you change your mind you will let me know?" she asked running to catch up with him.  Aoshi just sighed and kept walking.

Kaoru continued to chatter, keeping pace with him for the rest of the day.

They spent a quiet, restful night out under the stars getting up at the first rays of morning to continue on their way.

By midmorning they could see the dusty gray smoke clouds swirling over the top of the volcano.  When they arrived at the bottom of the volcano Aoshi kept walking while Kaoru hesitated.

"Do we really have to go up there?" she asked looking up at the volcano.

Aoshi stopped, pointed at the top of the volcano, and said, "If we want to rescue Lady Misao we have to go where she is and according to Hiko's directions she will be at the top of this volcano."   

Reaching the top they looked in awe at the castle where the Lady Misao was waiting to be rescued.

The castle was surrounded by a moat filled with molten lava.  A small rope and wood bridge was the only entrance leading into the castle.

When Aoshi saw the castle for the first time he couldn't help but think that this would make a great place for a temple.  It would be a very quiet place for meditation and best of all there would be no visitors.  He groaned as he started walking to the rope bridge. 

"We have to cross that…?" Kaoru started to say slowly walking to the bridge behind Aoshi.

Aoshi looked at her and sighed, "Don't tell me you're scared of heights."

"Well now that you mention it," she said weakly peering over the edge.

"Would you like me to teach you a ninja secret?" he asked.  Without waiting for an answer he pulled her so that she was now in front of him ready to cross the bridge.  Holding her head to look straight forward, he pointed at the castle in front of her then commanded, "Focus on a brick of the castle and don't stop looking at it."  

"But…"

"Just do it then start walking," he said applying steady pressure to her back making her move forward.

Kaoru started walking on the bridge taking one step at a time.  She was half way across when the bridge started to sway.  She stopped refusing to move.

"What's wrong now?" he asked stopping behind her.

"I can't move," she hissed.

"Well we can't stay here all day," he growled back at her.

"But the bridge is moving,"

Aoshi poked her in the back with his walking stick making her lean forward. She whirled around to face him forgetting that she was on a bridge over hot lava.  "What are you doing, trying to make me fall?" she demanded her face contorting into a scowl.

"If you don't back up I am going to walk over the top of you," Aoshi threatened advancing toward her while holding his walking stick pointed at her.

"You wouldn't dare, would you?" she asked slowly backing up to keep from getting poked or walked on.  Without realizing it, each step took her closer to the end of the bridge until she was on ground again. 

"I did it," she whispered looking down feeling the solid ground under her feet.

"Yes you did," Aoshi said softly walking past her gently patting her shoulder.

"I really did it," she repeated her face lighting up with this new discovery.  

Approaching the entrance to the castle Aoshi whispered, "We need to find the stairs,"

"Why do we need to find the stairs?" Kaoru softly replied from behind him.

"Because they will take us to the Lady Misao,"

"How do you know that?"

"I read it in a book,"  

"Ok but what about Battousai.  Do you think he really exists?" she asked keeping her voice low and staying right behind him.

"Yes I am sure he exists," he answered while taking in the dilapidated condition of the castle.  There were cracks along the floor caused when the lava shifted the ground under the castle.  Big blocks of stone littered the floors having fallen from the roof or walls and there were some very unusual weapons scattered throughout the castle from former rescue attempts. 

"We'll have better luck if we split up," Aoshi whispered.  He pointed his finger at her then off to the right indicating that she should go in that way and he would go in the opposite direction.   

High in the guard tower Battousai waited concealed behind the open arch.  His flame red hair pulled back on the top of his head and tied with a leather strip.  His clothes were ragged and torn with multiple burn marks from the lava.  

He had seen the two rescuers from the minute they crested the ridge and watched with interest as the man maneuvered the woman across the bridge.  She intrigued him with her spirited determination and fiery temper.  Her powerful ki sparked his interest and pulled at his soul.  The other one didn't feel like a threat to him.  I have been here to long he told himself.  After 10 years wandering this castle, I need to find something else to do with my life.

Aoshi and Kaoru split up to look for the stairs that would lead them to Lady Misao.  Once Kaoru was out of sight Aoshi started his search walking in the opposite direction surveying the rooms for anything that would aid in his rescue of Lady Misao.  

With sword drawn Kaoru quietly walked in the opposite direction from Aoshi.  The vast open space of the castle caused her to look in awe and not notice the fallen piece of brick that her foot found.  "Ow," she whined reaching down to inspect her foot.

Battousai had been watching her very closely since she entered the castle.  He followed from a safe distance but was perplexed when she bent over.  So he moved closer to get a better view of her, his interest mounting.

Kaoru stepped on her sore foot and found that she could still walk on it.  Stealthily she continued to explore the castle looking for the stairs at the same time not forgetting about Battousai.  She remembered hearing some of the legends that surrounded the man and not one of them were very pleasant.  Feeling a strong ki, she knew that he was following her.

Going through a giant doorway she noticed a small opening in one of the walls off to the side of the door.  She waited in the opening of the wall until he entered the room then quickly slipped through so that she was behind her pursuer. 

"Stop legendary Battousai!!" she screamed positioning herself in a defensive stance getting ready to do battle.

He froze amazed that she was able to sneak behind him catching him off guard.

She started running toward him yelling a battle cry.  Putting all her effort into the swing she completed her attack, hitting nothing but air. 

He jumped to the left to avoid her swing, landing on a brick that had fallen from the ceiling.   He smiled, only to go tumbling down landing flat on his back, as the brick crumbled under his descending weight.

 "You don't appear to be as dangerous as everyone says you are," she said pointing her sword at his face.  She noticed the confused look on his face after he landed on his back, throwing her off guard.

He reached out with his foot to sweep her feet out from underneath her but she was ahead of him and jumped out of the way giving him time to get in a better position.

Angrily she attacked again with as much force as her arm could handle.

He parried her attack but his heart wasn't into fighting with her.  Being so near to her he could smell the sweet scent of her body.  He backed away and disappeared.  What is she doing to me he asked himself leaning against the other side of the wall from where she was standing.

"Come back here and fight me," she yelled walking in the direction that she thought he went getting angrier with each step she took.

He circled around behind her.  He watched her, fascinated with everything that she did, from the way she walked to how she held her sword.  

She was so determined to find him that she didn't notice a loose brick that was about to fall directly on top of her.

But he noticed and quicker that was humanly possible he rushed in, grabbed her in his arms, carrying her out of danger.

Instead of putting her down, he stood holding her looking into her eyes.  He was mesmerized by their beauty and depth.  He wanted nothing more than to just stand there gazing into her eyes.

As she looked into his eyes, she saw the gentle and soft side that he kept buried deep within himself.  She swallowed and tried to speak but no words would come out of her mouth.  

They were slowly drifting closer to each other when some dust from the ceiling settled on them.  She blinked her eyes then shook her head startling her back to why she was here.

"Put me down and fight," she demanded squirming to be free of his arms.

He set her down and backed away.  But before she could raise her sword, he once again disappeared leaving her all alone.

"What is wrong with him?" she mused looking around to see if she could see any sign of him.  After walking through several rooms she found some stairs but no Battousai.  Disappointed she walked up the stairs only to find that they led to a balcony.  Walking out onto the balcony a warm breeze caressed her face.  She stopped to soak up some of the warmth when the floor gave way beneath her.  As she dropped through the floor she screamed as her sword caught the edges of the hole.  Her feet dangled as she refused to look down.

He heard her scream after she disappeared from his sight.  Rushing to the balcony he used his god-like speed to get to her.  He grabbed her hand that was wrapped onto her sword with the yellow sash and with all his strength pulled her out of the hole and sent her flying into the air toward the doorway.  Letting go of her hand, he ran towards the door catching her as she fell, the balcony disintegrating under his footsteps.

She landed safely in his arms, reaching around his neck with her hand still holding the sword and held on tight. 

He didn't stop running until he knew that the ground under his feet was solid which put them back down the stairs.  She was so close to him that he could feel how fast her heart was beating.  Her face nestled inside the collar of his gi sent shivers through out his entire body making his cheeks glow.

"Miss…" he whispered in her ear.

"My name is Kaoru.  Just Kaoru," was the muffled reply from his neck.

"Are you all right, Just Kaoru?" he quietly asked feeling her tremble in his arms.

"No," the word came out with a wisp of breath against his neck.

"Are… you… hurt?" he asked feeling her face smile against his neck.  His emotions thoroughly confused he just stood there holding her in his arms. 

"No, I'm all right…  It's just…  My name…" she started to say as she began to loosen her grip on his neck and pull away.  He turned his head to look at her; their noses collided twisting each head in the correct direction for the perfect kiss.  But the moment was not meant to last forever.

A loud crash broke them apart.  He set her on her feet, took one last look into her eyes, and started walking in the direction of the crash.

"Thank you for saving me," she meekly said her cheeks glowing.

He turned back and smiled at her.

"Can you tell me your real name?  Not the one everybody calls you," she asks her voice dropping to a whisper by the last word.

"Kenshin," he replied then he was gone.

"Ken… shin," she whispered then sighed.

To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me. Nor do I own the movie Shrek which my story is based on. This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

Aoshi

Chapter 4

Aoshi watched as Kaoru wandered off to find some stairs.  Shaking his head, he sighed before starting off in the opposite direction.  

Walking through the rubble, Aoshi spied something white lying on the floor.   Picking it up he recognized it as a western style trench coat.  He shook it out surprised at the feathery weight of the material.  Slipping his arms into the sleeves, it fit like it was made just for him.  The collar was a golden yellow that felt warm against the back of his neck.  The pockets provided a pair of gloves, a set of kunai's, and other odd stuff he didn't have time to examine.  After buckling the coat, he found that he could put his walking stick neatly between his back and the coat leaving his hands free.

He faintly heard Kaoru's muffled voice and glanced in the direction that she had taken, a scowl crossing his face for just a minute.  Better to get this over with he thought, I only have so much time before he comes after me.   Aoshi couldn't help feeling a twinge of pity for Battousai, for he knew the man's one weakness, and by sending Kaoru after him it would provide him the time he needed to rescue Lady Misao.

Leaving the room through a hole in the wall, he entered the courtyard.  Surveying the surrounding buildings, he spotted a light in the tallest tower.

"Well now I know where you are Lady Misao," Aoshi whispered to himself before jumping to the roof of the closest low building.  In constant motion he flowed across the roof before jumping to a higher roof and so he continued. 

Misao had been sitting with her elbows resting on the windowsill her hands supporting her face enjoying the warm sun.   Thinking it was to be another boring day, she was about to take a nap, for her night had been restless, when a flash of white caught her eye sparking her interest.  Her eyes opened wide when she was able to see that a very handsome man was making his way up to her.

She saw him come to a roof that was higher than the rest.  "Go back to the last one and take the other roof," she yelled the directions to him.  But he didn't hear her voice for he had jumped into the window when he couldn't reach the roof of the next building.  Sighing she said, "He's going to be a tough one to train."  He soon reappeared on the roof of the same building.  With only a few more roofs, he was almost to her window.

She was excited when she realized that he might indeed rescue her.  Doing a couple of twirls around the room, she stopped and hugged herself.  "I must get ready for my true love," she giggled doing several more twirls before dropping on the bed.  She immediately stood back up and while looking in the mirror she smoothed her rumpled navy blue dress, then holding up both sides of her skirt she gave herself a mock curtsy.  She ran her fingers through the front part of her jet-black hair.  Making sure that her plait was still tightly woven, she smiled, and returned to the window to check on his progress.  She was surprised when he was but two towers away.

Hastily she returned to lie on the bed, the smile still on her face she closed her eyes, and waited for him to arrive.  Even with her eyes closed she could tell when he entered her room.  This must be my true love she thought getting her lips ready for the promised kiss.

He soundlessly entered the room.  Crouching down he quickly began his search when he caught sight of Lady Misao resting peacefully on her bed.  He sucked in his breath as he noticed her petite body, the fullness of her lips waiting to be kissed, and the way her face caught the light making her glow.  But his need to bring her back, so he could return to a quiet temple, was his only driving force.  "Are you Lady Misao?" he asked after he gently covered her mouth with his gloved hand.

"Wesfiffm," came her muffled reply while trying to shake her head yes. 

"If I let you go, you won't scream?" he asked softly looking into her eyes.

Her eyebrows rose, as she shook her head no.

He released his hold on her stepping back while pulling her to a standing position. 

"I am here to rescue you," he said dryly.

She closed her eyes, lifting her face getting ready to receive her kiss when he grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the door.  

"Lets go," he said.

"But…"

"We don't have time to talk right now," he said trying to turn the door latch still holding one of her hands.

 "No, this isn't right," she said shaking her head pulling her hand out of his.

When the latch broke off he started to reach for his walking stick.  

He is going to be a stubborn one she thought frowning.  "We can't get out of the tower that way.  The stairs were destroyed by a cannon a long time ago," she said smugly putting her hands on her hips then pointing at the window, "The window is the only way in or out."

Aoshi glared at her.  In one flowing sweep she was over his shoulder and as one they exited the room through the window. 

With the ease and grace that he had used to climb, he started the descent retracing the path he had taken to get to her.  When he came to the tower where he had to use the window, he was forced to set her down.  He could not climb down and make it through the window with her slung over his shoulder.  But before he could look for an alternative route, she was down, and through the window.

"What are you waiting for?" Lady Misao said quickly moving out of the way.

Aoshi followed her with a puzzled look on his face.  They continued their descent both jumping from tower to tower until they were on the last roof.  

"Keep to the left," she said.  Ignoring her warning, he chose to go right crashing through the roof.  She peered through the hole in the roof to make sure that he was all right then gracefully descended the roof from the left side.  

He quickly stood up knowing that Battousai would have heard the noise he made.  As she opened the door to the small building, he came racing out grabbing her hand and pulled her toward the exit.

"Stay here," he ordered her when they returned to where he had split up with Kaoru.  Leaving Lady Misao, he took off walking in the direction that Kaoru had taken. 

"You're going the wrong way," she yelled at his back stomping her foot.  "The exit is that way," she said weakly pointing in the right direction.  Its going to take more work than I thought to get you trained she mused shaking her head as she watched him walk away.

Aoshi reached out trying to pick up Kaoru's ki to aid in finding her.  He had no trouble reading her ki but it had changed drastically since she left him.  He found her still standing in the middle of the room looking lost and forlorn her arms hanging loosely by her side with her sword still in her hand.

"Kaoru snap out of it," he demanded shaking her to get her attention. 

In slow motion she looked up at him through hazy eyes.  He shook her again to clear her head and bring her back to the problem at hand.

"Aoshi," she whispered, "where did you come from?"  She shook her head then scowled at him automatically sheathing her sword.

"You must hide and I will draw Battousai into a fight while you take Lady Misao across the bridge," he firmly instructed nudging her to move, "now go hide."

Kaoru hid behind some rubble where she could still see the surrounding area as Aoshi searched for a place, out of Kaoru's way, to wait for Battousai.

Aoshi walked to a set of double doors, reaching out with his ki to let Battousai know where he was, and that he was a worthy opponent. 

walking between two rows of books after entering the room, Aoshi found a couch against the far side of the wall directly across from the door.  Unbuckling his trench coat, he sat on the couch legs spread apart with his sheathed double kodachi on his lap.  Leaning slightly forward his hair covering his face, he sat waiting.  

He hadn't waited long when the doors slowly opened and he could see the form of a man standing in the doorway.  Although Aoshi knew it to be Battousai, he refused to move for he wanted Battousai to enter the room so Kaoru could make her way to Lady Misao unhindered.

Kaoru remained hidden until she saw Battousai enter the room where Aoshi was waiting for him.  She reluctantly slipped back to the entrance of the castle to find Lady Misao.

"Are you Lady Misao?" Kaoru asked.

"Just who else would I be, a fairy godmother?" Lady Misao murmured to herself.

"Oh," Kaoru said grabbing her hand as she ran, pulling Lady Misao towards the rope bridge.  "We have to make it across the bridge," she said picking up the speed.

"Where is my rescuer?" Lady Misao asked trying to release her hand.

"I am your rescuer at the moment," Kaoru said grasping Lady Misao's hand tighter.

"No, you can't be…you're a girl.  I can't kiss you.  This is all wrong," Lady Misao whined. 

But her words fell on deaf ears.  They were halfway across the bridge when Kaoru started to slow down to a walk, quietly repeating the words, "Focus on a rock Kaoru," willing her feet to keep moving.

"Just don't stop moving," Lady Misao said encouraging Kaoru.  She placed her other hand on Kaoru's arm and with gentle pressure helped guide her the rest of the way across the bridge.

Once on solid ground Kaoru gave a heavy sigh while hugging Lady Misao.

"Well what do we do now?" Lady Misao asked making sure that she was presentable after Kaoru's energetic hug.

"We wait," Kaoru said looking back at the castle, noticing that she was missing her yellow sash.

"So we finely meet Battousai," came a voice from inside the room…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me. Nor do I own the movie Shrek which my story is based on. This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

A/N—A special thanks to Gypsy Chan for helping me with this chapter.

Aoshi

Chapter 5

"So we finely meet Battousai," came a voice from inside the room… 

As the door opened Aoshi gradually raised his head.  He was patiently waiting until Battousai entered the room before starting their fight. Catching a glimpse of Kaoru as she whisked behind Battousai in the direction of the rope bridge prompted him to stand keeping Battousai's attention on him, giving her time to make good her escape. With his double kodachi still sheathed but now in the crook of his arm, he deliberately walked forward.

Battousai walked toward Aoshi the tension mounting.  Both combatants quickly pulled their swords and raced to meet each other.

Meeting in the middle of the room, their swords clashed together.  Aoshi only had time to pull one of his kodachi before Battousai attacked with his katana then followed through with his sheath.  Aoshi was able to bring his sheath up to protect his open side from Battousai's sheath.

Pushing with all his strength, he was able to back Battousai up enough to jump on top of one of the bookshelves for his objective was not to win the fight but to make it out of the castle with the Lady Misao.  

It was not Battousai's job to cooperate.  

Aoshi tried to run the length of the bookshelf toward the open door, but he was only able to make it partway before the bookshelf started to topple making Battousai jump up on top of the other bookshelf.

Aoshi jumped and was out the door with Battousai following close behind.  

Once out in the open area they were able to continue their fight.  

Aoshi countered Battousai's first attack but to late he realized that Battousai had attacked with his sheath and followed through with his katana.  Aoshi managed to evade the attack but his shirt received a diagonal slice from the swing.   

The near miss backed Aoshi against a pillar.  Preparing to deliver the fatal blow Battousai started his swing, at the last minute Aoshi was able to duck under the swing and bring his sheath up directing it to hit Battousai in the chest.  

Not being able to stop his swing from cutting into the pillar, Battousai was unable to completely deflect Aoshi's sheath, groaning when it hit him in the side.

The pillar swayed sending stones and dust around the room but that didn't deter either of the fighters for they continued fighting moving around the room.

With a strength that neither man remembered they had the two swordsmen exchanged blow for blow.  Using both sword and sheath to attack and defend, their strength seemed to be equal.

On the opposite side of the bridge from the castle the two girls stood waiting.  "I hope that they will be all right," Kaoru said anxiously listening to the clash of the swords coming from inside the castle.

"Battousai is very good with his sword," Lady Misao said her words a mere statement.

"I have to go back and save Kenshin," Kaoru said walking toward the bridge.

"You can't save him from Battousai besides he is my rescuer," Lady Misao said somewhat surprised.

"No I have to go back for Battousai and his name is Kenshin," Kaoru shot back at Lady Misao starting across the bridge.

"Well your not leaving me here all alone.  I'm coming with you.  Say, how did you know his name?  I don't even know his name," Lady Misao said following Kaoru across the bridge.

"I asked him," Kaoru said.  She navigated across the bridge without even realizing what she was doing when halfway across the bridge she started walking faster.

"Did you fight with him?" Lady Misao asked noticing the sword on Kaoru's hip as she tried to keep up.

"Yes and he has…" Kaoru started to say blushing, now on solid ground she started running.

"Oh, oh," Lady Misao giggled running after Kaoru.

Aoshi was now doing more defending than aggressively attacking, having meditated for so long he was not in top shape for a battle of this magnitude.  With each swing of the sword both men were being pushed to their limit.  Each breathing hard they took a final stance realizing that they were down to the last swing of their sword.  

The pillar that had been weakened decided to spray the area with more dust and stones.

As the swordsmen stood facing each other waiting for the last attack, they both turned when they heard a woman's scream.

After Lady Misao screamed, time stood still, then everyone was moving.

Kaoru was the first to react by pushing Lady Misao out of the way of the falling pillar only to put herself in its path.

Aoshi rushed to Lady Misao's aid, catching her and pinning her to a far wall for safety using his own body as a shield to protect her.  Despite the danger to both of them a part of him was glad that his body was pressed against hers.

Battousai's keen eyes quickly saw the danger that Kaoru was in, using his god-like speed he closed the distance between them, grabbing her around the waist they rolled across the floor.  When they stopped he made sure that he was on top protecting her from the falling stones, the tie in his high ponytail breaking allowing his hair to cascade on either side of her head.

After the dust settled and the pillar was firmly on the ground with no more visible falling objects, Aoshi ventured to look around.  As he stepped away from the wall, he noticed that Lady Misao had feinted allowing him to hold her firmly in his arms.  

Lying under Battousai, Kaoru opened her eyes when he weakly asked, "Are you all right?"  

"Yes," she softly replied her heart pounding as she lay gazing into his eyes. Even with her arms firmly pinned under her 'Kenshin' she felt safe.  

"Kaoru, are you alive?" Aoshi asked searching for her in the room full of fallen dust and debris.

"Yes," she answered feeling Kenshin's body go slack over her, his head falling onto her shoulder.  "No," she said softly trying to decide what to do when she felt his warm breath on her neck 

Relieved that he was still alive she found a strength that she didn't know she possessed to roll him off of her.  

By the time Aoshi found her, with Lady Misao still in his arms, she had come to the conclusion that his only injury was the knot on the side of his head.

"Come, we need to get out of here.  This place is unstable," Aoshi said looking down at Kaoru.

"I am not going to leave him here," she said standing up.  She reached down grabbing him under both of his arms and stood him up.

"Can you get him across the bridge?" 

"Yes, if you can hold him while I turn around.  I can carry him on my back," she said.

With Lady Misao tucked inside his coat, Aoshi gently let her feet down and grabbed the back of Kenshin's gi until Kaoru was able to turn around.

With Kenshin's arms draped over her shoulders and his feel dragging on the ground, Kaoru followed Aoshi concentrating on getting him out of the castle.  

Aoshi led the way trying to pick the easiest route for her to traverse yet still hurry and in no time they were at the bridge.  Kaoru fixed her eyes on Aoshi's back and started walking across the bridge, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

Upon reaching the other side of the bridge, Aoshi glanced back at the castle.  As Kaoru collapsed on the ground they could hear more of the castle falling.

Aoshi felt Lady Misao stirring in his arms, looking down he saw her staring up at him, her face pressed tight against his bare chest.  He swallowed then set her on her feet, making sure that she was able to stand on her own, hesitant to pull his hands away from her.  With a slight blush he turned his attention to Kaoru who was having trouble getting out from underneath Kenshin.  

Aoshi picked Kenshin up and propped him against the bridge post, crossing his legs, while Kaoru tied him to the post with a rope.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin.  Noticing a slight movement on his face, she turned to Aoshi and said, "You go on ahead.  I'll catch up."

Aoshi nodded extending his hand towards Lady Misao.  She took his hand letting him help her over the crest of the volcano.  They soon disappeared leaving Kaoru alone sitting in front of Kenshin waiting for him to open his eyes.

Kenshin was dealing with an inner struggle for he was tired of Battousai and the fighting that was required of that position.  All he wanted to do was find some meaning to the rest of his life.  He remembered the girl who challenged him with such courage, feeling her presence before he opened his eyes.  A smile played on his lips even when he realized that he was tied to a post.  Opening his eyes, the pain in his head reminded him that he was not dreaming.

Kaoru waited patiently until she saw the smile on Kenshin's face.  At that point she was sure that he would be ok.  "How do you feel?" she asked him coming closer, noticing that his smile turned into a grimace.

"My head hurts," came his soft reply raising his head to look at her, his eyes closing in protest of the pain in his head.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't want to put you in any danger," she said leaning forward to brush a stray hair from his face, her face mere inches from his.

"Why did you come back?  You didn't…" he started to say before her lips gently touched his, compelling his eyes to open wide.

She quickly pulled back reprimanding herself for her impulsiveness, her face turning as red as the lava that flowed in the moat below.  

She closed her eyes wishing that she could just melt away.  She slowly raised her eyes to look at him, gave him a weak smile, and said, "I have to go help Aoshi.  He protected me even though he didn't know it but I still feel like I have to help him."  

He nodded his head, the surprised expression still on his face.

"Do you understand?" she asked while backing away from him thinking that she messed everything up, a forlorn look on her face. 

"Yes, thank you Just Kaoru," he said softly watching her every move.

"My name is Kaoru," she said shaking her head before she jumped over the crest, disappearing from his sight.

"Kaoru," he softly repeated with a silly smile on his face.  Within minutes Kenshin was free of the ropes.  He felt the bump on his head, winced, and then with a smile on his face, reached inside his gi pulling out the yellow sash.

Aoshi had helped Lady Misao over the crest of the volcano.  She gratefully accepted his helping hand not wanting to let go once they were on level ground.  

Aoshi neatly tucked her hand in the corner of his arm and they walked in silence each enjoying the quiet company of the other.  The cool afternoon breeze brushed past them making Lady Misao shiver, pulling herself closer to Aoshi.  

"I'm sorry." She said looking at Aoshi, "I am not used to being outside."

"There is an abandon building just ahead.  It's not much but it will hold out the cold," he said picking up the pace yet holding onto her hand.

"Anything will do but can we just hurry, please?" she asked glancing at the setting sun.

In a very short time they were at the building.

"Thank you and good night," she said rushing inside leaving him standing looking very confused.

He turned to walk away and make camp, glancing over his shoulder, he was hoping to get one last look at Lady Misao.  When she was nowhere in sight he resumed making camp wondering how long it would take Kaoru to catch up with them.

Aoshi sat meditating by the campfire before turning in for the night when he felt her approaching the camp. 

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me. Nor do I own the movie Shrek which my story is based on. This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

Aoshi

Chapter 6

Aoshi had a nice fire going and was meditating before turning in for the night when he felt her approaching the camp. 

When Kaoru reached the fire, she took her sword from her waist before sitting down on the ground laying the sword within easy reach of her hand.  Crossing her legs she put her elbows on her knees, while resting her head in her hands, she sighed staring bleakly at the fire.

"Are you all right?" Aoshi asked even though he already knew the answer to his question.

With an airy sigh she whispered, "No." 

"Is there anything I can do for you," Aoshi said hesitantly breaking his meditation to look at her.

His words surprised Kaoru and she looked at Aoshi expecting to see someone else.  On closer inspection she noticed that his shirt was torn.

"If you take off your shirt I will sew it for you," she offered standing up to turn her back to him so that he could take off his shirt.

He quickly took off the shirt putting the coat back on.

She started sewing the shirt, her hands able to do the task with just the use of her eyes, her mind escaped back to the castle where she had left Kenshin hoping that he would be able to free himself.  As she sewed the shirt, her thoughts consumed her so much that she almost didn't hear Aoshi's voice. 

"…and that's why I let you come with me," Aoshi finished not realizing that she had only heard the last part of his words.

Kaoru looked at Aoshi causing her finger to get in the way of her sewing needle.  "Ouch!!" she cried looking at her injured finger.

"What did you just say?" she demanded scowling at Aoshi.

"I knew that Battousai would come after you and I let you draw his attention away from me," he said giving her a stern look.

"You jerk!" she snapped her body tense, her face contorting into a nasty scowl, "you're saying that you sent me in there knowing that he…"

"Yes but I didn't think that you would acquire such deep feelings for him," he said softly.

"Look you don't know everything just because you sit and mediate all day," she said trying desperately to recompose herself.

"Its meditate"

"Oh I don't care,"

"But I also knew that Battousai wouldn't hurt you.  He had a very bad experience involving a woman and he vowed that he would never hurt another woman again.  But I should have known when I read your ki that there would be problems.  For that I ask your forgiveness," he stated and then closed his eyes resuming his meditation.

"What kind of problems?" she asked waiting for his answer.

He opened his eyes, looked directly at her, then replied, "Your ki compliments a great warrior such as the Battousai therefore when you met him your ki's linked you two together."  Closing his eyes once again he returned to meditating.

"Oh," she said turning her attention back to mending the shirt. When the last stitch was finished she walked over to Aoshi.

"Thank you for allowing me to come with you," she said sincerely handing him the shirt.  Returning to the other side of the fire, she lay with her back to him, and quickly fell asleep.

Aoshi watched as she settled down for the night, taking off his coat, he put his shirt back on.  As the shirt settled on his shoulders he was acutely aware that he was being watched.

Returning to his meditation he tried to keep his mind clear but a petite woman kept invading his thoughts filling him with a warmth that he had never known.  He would chastise himself into clearing his mind only to have her re-enter. 

Deciding that it would be best to give up for the night, Aoshi laid down himself looking intently at the moon before falling asleep.

The moon also shone down on Hiko as he strolled through the courtyard his cape flapping around him giving the appearance of a floating spirit.  A slight rustle in the brush caught his immediate attention.  But he let no visible sign show that he even noticed other that slowing his pace.

"Do you have the information for me," he said through lips that didn't move.

"Yes, three are on their way here."

"Good, what about the fourth?"

"We lost him."

"Geez, ok the pottery will be delivered as promised."

With nothing more than a scratchy breeze in the air, Hiko smiled while continuing his stroll through the courtyard where his wedding would soon take place.  

As the sun crested the horizon, Lady Misao ventured out of the abandoned building.  Looking around she noticed that her rescuer was meditating and didn't see her yet. The girl was still asleep so she decided to prepare some tea.

Walking into the forest looking for the proper plants for the perfect tea, she twirled through the trees humming a happy tune stopping at just the right moment to find the very plant that she was looking for.  Such luck she thought now if only he will kiss me today, then everything will be perfect.

Returning with the plant to make her special tea, she rummaged through the abandoned building looking for the proper utensils to make tea.  She found a teapot along with some porcelain teacups with small blue flowers hand painted on them.

While humming her tune, she prepared the tea.

"I have made some tea.  Would you care for a cup?" Lady Misao asked offering a cup of tea to Aoshi, "But you will have to forgive me because I don't know your name."

"Aoshi," Aoshi said taking the tea from her, their eyes meeting briefly.  He took a small sip of the tea.  The surprised look on his face made her smile.

"Lord Aoshi, do you like the tea?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes it is very good, thank you," he replied bowing his head to her.

"Not much of a talker, are you?  But I guess I can adapt to that," she said under her breath.

Aoshi just sat and sipped on his tea.  Having little experience with women he was not sure how to act in the presence of a Lady.  So he felt it best to follow his instincts and just ignore her.

Kaoru took this opportunity to sit up and stretch.  Looking around she noticed Aoshi drinking tea when Lady Misao offered her a cup of tea.

"Thank you Lady Misao.  Would you like a rice ball," Kaoru said producing several rice balls from the cache of food they had started out with.  "They are a bit dry but with the tea I am sure that they would taste just fine," Kaoru said.  She offered one to Aoshi, who declined, preferring to just drink his tea.

The two girls sat enjoying the warm sun drinking their tea and eating the rice balls, like they were in the royal hall having their food served on china instead of sitting on the ground drinking out of porcelain teacups.

After they were finished eating, Kaoru was cleaning up their campsite replacing the cups inside the abandon building when she noticed that "Hiko" was spelled on the bottom of the cups.  She wondered at the significance of the name and was about to bring this to Aoshi's attention when she noticed Lady Misao confronting Aoshi.

"Now Lord Aoshi you must do the proper thing and kiss me," Lady Misao said while standing directly in front of Aoshi puckering up waiting for the promised kiss.

Aoshi backed away from Lady Misao making Kaoru frowned at his reaction.  Knowing that his only objective was to bring Lady Misao back for Hiko the Great, she really didn't want to be the one to tell Lady Misao.

"I can't kiss you besides I am not a Lord," Aoshi said firmly.

"But you must kiss me after all you did rescue me," Lady Misao said pouting while looking longingly at Aoshi.

"Why must I kiss you?" Aoshi asked looking at Kaoru for help.

"You know how the story goes…" Lady Misao started to explain.

"But I only rescued you because Hiko the Great wants to marry you," Aoshi interrupted her, shuddering when he remembered the book he had picked up in the Temple.

"Who?"

"Oh it doesn't matter."

"Well then, why didn't he come rescue me himself?" Lady Misao asked anger burning in her eyes.

"Why don't you ask him that when we get there?" Aoshi countered.

"I am not going anywhere, if he wants to marry me then he can come get me," Lady Misao said dismissing him like he was her servant.  She then crossed her arms turning her back to Aoshi.   

Aoshi growled some totally inconceivable words.

Listening to Lady Misao and Aoshi, Kaoru sighed knowing that if she didn't do something, they would be standing here arguing all day.  So she walked over, took Lady Misao's arm, and said, "Why don't you and I have a little girl talk while we walk, ok?"  Looking over her shoulder at Aoshi she gave him a look that said, "Don't say a word."

Kaoru started her girl chatter and soon the two girls were talking like they were long lost friends.  They talked about everything from hairstyles to shoes for the next couple of hours.

Aoshi followed at what he perceived as a safe distance preferring his own company to that of two girls chattering.  He tried to ignore their conversation only paying attention when Kaoru explained to Lady Misao the reason they came to rescue her.  She then proceeded to tell her all about Hiko, portraying him as a very favorable person and describing his physique.

Between the "Ooh's and Aah's" that were coming from Lady Misao as Kaoru was telling her about Hiko, Aoshi was starting to feel jealous slowing his pace.  

Walking behind the girls, he tried to clear his mind using his form of meditation but his view of Lady Misao was tainting his thinking.  His body kept trying to think for him making him shake his head to return to his meditative state.  He tried closing his eyes but that wasn't a viable solution for she still found her way inside his mind.  

He was getting ready to speed up his step and walk in front of the girls when Lady Misao disappeared.

Aoshi had been so buried in his need for meditation that he was unaware of the danger.  Rushing to Kaoru he deployed all of his senses to find Lady Misao.  Looking up he spotted her standing on a branch with a ninja holding her covering her mouth.  

A ninja from a different tree declared, "We are the Yabo ninja clan, of which I am the leader, and we are here to rescue this Lady." 

Lady Misao bit the hand that was covering her mouth making the ninja holding her yelp in pain. Glaring at the ninja who claimed to be the leader she said, "Look I don't care who you are I am not going with you."

 "We have you and there is nothing you can do about it," the leader said sarcastically.

Before Aoshi could move Lady Misao raised her fist hitting her abductor right between the eyes then with a downward swing she spiked his stomach with her elbow.  An "Oof" escaped his lips before he fell to the ground.

Lady Misao then flipped into the next tree over landing a punch directly into the stomach of the leader who properly fell to the ground.  Gracefully she landed with her feet firmly on the ground under the tree immediately followed by three more ninja's who surrounded her.  With a scowl on her face she extended one arm slightly down straight at the ninja in front of her while her other arm was extended high in the air at the ninja behind her.

The first one to advance was the one behind her.  Twirling around she hit him with her forward fist finishing him with a loud whack from her plait that wrapped around his neck and with a snap of her head she sent him twirling into a tree.  He hit the tree face first then fell down with swirly eyes.  She stopped facing the ninja who was originally in front of her. 

She ran at the ninja in front of her and jumped.  With one leg extended in front of her and the other tucked under her extended leg, she kicked him in the chest knocking the wind out of him, leaving only one ninja.

Turning to face him she caught the kunai's that he threw at her, promptly throwing them back, pinning the ninja to the tree behind him.

Lady Misao brushed her hands, smoothed her hair, and walked over to where both Aoshi and Kaoru were standing with a shocked look on their faces.  She had been so fast in taking care of the ninja's that neither Aoshi nor Kaoru had time to do anything.

"Are you both just going to stand there," she said a smile playing on her lips.

"Will you teach me how to do that?" Kaoru asked once she regained her voice.

"Do what?" Lady Misao asked blushing.

"What you just did," Kaoru said excitedly.

Lady Misao blushed even deeper and then with a small smile on her face, bowing her head, she said, "I am sorry my behavior was very un-lady like."  

Putting her hand through Aoshi's arm she smiled, resuming her royal posture, she waited for him to escort her.  With Lady Misao firmly holding onto his arm, Aoshi smiled as they started walking.  Kaoru took one last glance around before following behind them.

As the three travelers walked out of sight, the ninja pinned to the tree sighed saying, "So much for my idea to get more pottery."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me. Nor do I own the movie Shrek which my story is based on. This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

AN- I wish to give a special thanks to Midori Natari Himura for helping me with this chapter…

Aoshi

Chapter 7

As the three travelers walked out of sight, the ninja pinned to the tree sighed saying, "So much for my idea to get more pottery."

Kaoru stopped and watched as Aoshi escorted Lady Misao down the path.  She knew that Lady Misao had a better chance of winning Aoshi's heart if she wasn't with them thus allowing them some privacy.

She stood thinking about why the ninja had wanted to kidnap Lady Misao. Walking back to where they were, she saw Kenshin standing in the middle of the fallen ninja's with his back to her.  His hair was now in a low ponytail.

She quickly slipped up into a tree hoping that he didn't hear her.  She jumped to a tree that was closer allowing her to get a better view.  Hiding in the tree she listened to the conversation.

"Well it looks like she beat you guys again," Kenshin said extending his hand to the ninja on the ground helping him to his feet.

"Yea, you would think that she would have gone easy on us," he said shaking his head brushing off the leaves from his clothes.  He pointed over to the ninja pinned to the tree and said, " Look what she did to Masaki."

"Why should she go easy on you bunch of idiots?" Kenshin said chuckling.  He walked over to Masaki and began pulling out the kunai's.  After the last one was pulled out he handed them back to Masaki.

"Thank you," Masaki said looking at the ground taking the kunai's from Kenshin. 

"But we were only trying to get more pottery…"

"Cheez , Arata did you actually think that he would have given you more to get her back," Kenshin sighed walking to the other ninja's to make sure that they were all right.

"Well we though…" Arata started to say.

"That was your first mistake.  Now just what are you guys suppose to be doing?" Kenshin asked after they were all in front of him.  

"We watch and report," they all said together.

"Start doing your job better.  Now go," Kenshin said with a sigh dismissing them as if they were small children.

The ninja's quickly melted into the brush.

Kaoru silently jumped from the tree after the ninja's were gone.  Peeking around the tree she saw Kenshin still standing there looking at where the ninja had been.  When he started to move she quickly hid back behind the tree.  Closing her eyes she pressed herself against the tree until she was sure that he was gone.

After he sent the ninja's on their way Kenshin knew that he would have to do something about Kaoru.  He found her with her eyes closed pressed against a tree.  He leaned against the tree, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders, waiting for her to open her eyes.  

Standing there waiting he was drawn in by her lips as they fidgeted nervously.  He surrendered to his desire to kiss her.  Seconds before their lips would have met she opened her eyes pushing forward, he lost his balance grabbed her by the shoulder, and they both landed on the ground with her looking down into his face.  

"I'm sorry," Kenshin whispered blushing feverously.  "Please listen to me," he said before she was able to say anything. 

"Ok but it better be good," she said looking intently at him.

"Can I at least sit up?" he asked raising his head to look at her.

"Not until you tell me what is going on," she said straddling his legs her hands on her hips. 

"I am trying to help Lady Misao to break the spell that was put on her.  Somehow she has to get him to kiss her or we will be sent back to the castle," Kenshin said raising himself up on his elbows.

"But what about Hiko the Great?  He's the one that wants to marry her," Kaoru said rather sarcastically crossing her arms in front of her.

"Who?" Kenshin asked pushing himself closer to her hoping that she would forget about his explanation.

"The guy that sent us…  Oh it doesn't really matter anymore," she said standing up dusting the leaves from her clothes.

"Will you help her?" he pleaded getting up off the ground.

"I'll do what I can but I really must get back now before they come looking for me," she said before walking away.

"I understand," he said watching her walk away.  Kenshin sighed before he disappeared into the brush.

Aoshi stayed next to Lady Misao, as they walked down the path, not wanting to let her get more that an arms length away from him.  After being caught off guard he was determined to keep alert and not let it happen again.  

Coming to some dense forest, he was quick to forge ahead holding back the brush for her.  Walking past him, she looked directly into his eyes and smiled warming his heart.  

Breaking through the forest they came to a field of daisies swaying to a tune that only they could hear.  Lady Misao stepped out into the field as flower petals surrounded her giving her the aura of a goddess.

Aoshi watched as she gracefully danced around the field, the flower petals enhancing her movements, and her ebony tresses swirling around her shoulders after being released when the tie fell out.  

He walked out into the field, picked up the tie, and stood mesmerized by her sheer beauty her hair gently floating around her as she came to a stop directly in front of him.

Placing both hands on his chest Lady Misao slowly looked up into Aoshi's face, the flower pedals still swirling around them like a cocoon protecting them from the outside world.  Aoshi's hands lightly touched Lady Misao's elbows then traveled up her arms to rest on her shoulders. 

As he looked into her eyes he forgot about the pain and suffering that had caused him to lock himself away in the Temple.  For a brief moment he was able to enjoy the attention that was doted on him by a beautiful Lady. 

He wanted to hold her in his arms forever and the way she was staring up into his eyes made him wonder if she didn't feel the same way. Just as he started to pull her to him a sudden gust of wind came between them bringing him out of his dreamlike state.  

Aoshi suddenly panicked when he realized what he was about to do.  "I'm sorry," he muttered backing away from her.  He closed his eyes letting his misery course back into his body where he thought it belonged.

Although Lady Misao was disappointed at first she knew that somehow she had managed to break through the outer shell of the man and her love for him deepened.  Although she felt cheated by the wind, she glanced at Aoshi with a sly smile gracing her face. 

Before they continued on their journey Aoshi tried to give Lady Misao back her hair tie.  Running her fingers through her hair to get the tangles out she turned her back to Aoshi.

"Could you put the tie in my hair.  To do it properly would take to long and I don't have the desire to do it right now.  Please?" she asked glancing at him over her shoulder.  She was determined that she would stand there all day if necessary.

He succumbed to her wishes reluctantly.  

Aoshi delicately gathered her ebony tresses together noticing how soft and silky her hair was as it slipped through his fingers making him try unsuccessfully several times before he managed to get the tie back in her hair.  

Lady Misao had stood waiting patiently for him to finish. Although it was down farther that she would have like, she didn't say anything.  Smiling at him she softly said, "Thank you Lord Aoshi."

They walked for several minutes in silence listening to the birds singing and the gentle breeze rustling through the trees when Aoshi realized that Kaoru was not behind them anymore.

Scanning the area behind them he was about to go back and look for her when Lady Misao said, "Why don't we sit and wait for her?  I am sure that she is all right."

They sat on a log that was just long enough for both to sit comfortably.  After sitting for a few minutes Aoshi needed something to keep his hands busy so he searched the pockets of the trench coat.  He pulled out some colorful pieces of paper catching Lady Misao's eye.

"May I have one?" she asked extending her hand. 

Aoshi reached out to give her a piece of paper.  As their hands touched he felt a shock going through his arm and into his body making him look from her hand to her face.

She smiled at him as she took the paper. 

He watched as she did some quick folds then putting the paper to her lips gently blew her breath into the paper, creating a round ball.

Aoshi took another piece of the paper and with a few more folds and bends he opened his hand to give her a delicate bird.

Lady Misao took the bird in her hands marveling at the intricate folds and delicate structure of the paper bird.  She looked at her simple plain ball and offered it to Aoshi.  He picked it up like it was a very delicate flower and slipped it into his pocket. 

Aoshi stood up knowing that their time together was almost over for he could feel Kaoru's ki getting closer to them.  Extending his hand to Lady Misao he said, "Kaoru will be here soon.  Lets get started."  Lady Misao smiled taking his hand.

Walking beside Lady Misao, Aoshi couldn't remember when he had spent such a wonderful day.  Her soft voice warmed him as she began to talk about her royal duties as a Lady her voice soothing his inner peace.  He didn't worry about what she said only his desire to listen.

It wasn't long before Kaoru came running up behind them.  Deep in thought she silently fell into step behind them.

Afternoon soon turned into evening they came to a crossroad leading to their destination.

"Well Lady Misao there it is," Aoshi said pointing at the village in the distance.

"Oh," she whispered still holding onto Aoshi's arm.

"Lets get going, I want to take a bath and get some sleep," Kaoru whined looking at Lady Misao.  

"Wait," Lady Misao said grabbing Kaoru before she was able to take a step.  "You really do look tired maybe we should stop and rest," she looked closer at Kaoru, "Yes and have something to eat too," Lady Misao finished winking at her hoping that she would get the hint.

"Oh that does sound wonderful.  And a good friend of mine lives just down the road," Kaoru said pointing to the other road from the one they would take to the village.

"Its settled then," said Lady Misao before Aoshi could voice an objection.

To be continued…  


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me. Nor do I own the movie Shrek which my story is based on. This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

STARTING WITH THIS CHAPTER, I will be taking a left turn down the wrong way on a one way street.  If I were to follow the path of the story it would get very boring, so hence the left turn.  I do hope that I can make it enjoyable for everyone…Susan

Aoshi

Chapter 8

"CRASH"

Yet another dish hit the wall.

"Darling, I told you he wouldn't sell me any," a pitiful voice whined from behind a turned over table.  The room was scattered with broken dishes and fragments of pottery.

"CRASH"

"Please listen to reason," the voice begged.  Daring to look over the table, Shishio slowly raised his head only to be hit with a cup that shattered upon impact with his metal headband, making his eyes cross before he sunk down behind the table once again.

"Sweetness, please I know…" he pleaded peeking over the table again.  Looking at Yumi, he tried to appear sincere in his effort to calm her.

"No, you don't know," she cried, "since you gave me that one beautiful cup, I can't rest until I get the complete set," she shrieked standing by her china hutch holding a cup in her hand shaking it at him.

"A complete set!  You don't know what I had to do just to get that one cup for you," Shishio said carefully walking out from behind the table towards her, crunching pottery with each step.  He had come into the kitchen to get a drink of water when Yumi had asked him for a set of dishes from the famous potter Hiko only to start throwing her china at him when he had told her "no."

 "I promise to get you a compete set.  Just please stop throwing things.  Ok?" he pleaded vowing next time he would send someone after his water.

Taking the cup from Yumi's hand, he gently set it back on the china hutch before turning his attention back to her.  Pulling her forwards he wrapped his arms around her letting out a sigh of relief.  With her head resting on his shoulder she cried softly, "my dishes."  He held her until she pulled back, looking into his eyes she asked, "You promise?"

"Somehow I will get you a set," he said willing to promise her anything to avoid upsetting her any further.  "Now I must go see about getting your dishes," he said kissing her lightly then making a hasty retreat.  

Yumi looked down at the floor where her dishes were in pieces.  She whimpered when she realized how many dishes she had destroyed.

Leaving Yumi to oversee the cleanup in the kitchen, Shishio forgot about the drink of water, his original reason for coming into the kitchen.  Making his way to the den he went directly to the side cabinet to get a drink.  Pouring him self a shot of tequila he downed it with one quick swallow.  

"Kuso," Shishio growled unaware that he was not alone in the room.  He poured himself another shot before noticing that Houji was sitting at the desk watching him.

"Lord Shishio is everything alright?" inquired Houji returning his attention to the papers scattered on the desk.  He gathered the papers into a pile and was about to throw them away when some writing caught his eye.

"The same thing," Shishio sighed explaining to Houji the events that had just taken place in the kitchen.

Only half listening to what Shishio was saying, Houji kept reading the paper in his hand.   

After Shishio downed the second drink he put the shot glass back on the side cabinet then he sank down on the couch hoping for a miracle.

"Lord Shishio I think your problem can be solved," Houji said holding the paper out to him. 

"Really?  Just tell me," Shishio said waving the paper away.

"Yes, well it seems that some one named Aoshi rescued Lady Misao from that dreadful…" Houji gulped as he looked up to see Shishio standing in front of him.  "We could send the owls to kidnap her and then…" again he didn't finish his sentence.

"Perfect," Shishio said through his maniacal laughter.

Arriving at Lady Tae's house the travelers were greeted warmly and made to feel at home.  Kaoru quickly made introductions and explained their situation.  Lady Tae agreed to help in anyway that she could.  

"Tae I really need a bath and we need something to eat," Kaoru said fanning herself with her hand.

You know where everything is so why don't you go take a bath and I will take care of something to eat," she said clapping her hands.  A servant entered bowing then waited for instructions.  Lady Tae hastily gave the servant instructions.

"Please relax and everything will be taken care of.  I will send someone for you when the food has been prepared," she said to Aoshi and Misao.  

"Thanks, Tae.  Oh and thanks for those rice balls they were wonderful as usual," Kaoru said smiling as she followed Lady Tae into the kitchen.

Aoshi and Misao were now alone.  They had stood by watching as Kaoru and Lady Tae talked then left the room. 

"So, do you meditate a lot?" Lady Misao asked Aoshi playing with the end of her plait and trying to get a conversation with Aoshi.

"Yes," Aoshi answered. 

"Oh, does it help?" 

"Sometimes,"

"Can you teach me?" 

Shocked when she made the request, he readily agreed to show her the position for beneficial meditation.  Why am I so eager to be near her?  I have to resist, Aoshi thought while removing his trench coat.  He folded it neatly then laid it off to the side, out of the way. 

Taking a few minutes to calculate the best place to meditate, Aoshi sat down with his legs extended in front of him.  Motioning Misao to sit next to him, he placed the palms of his hands on top of his knees.

Copying Aoshi's position Lady Misao sat down so close to him that her right shoulder fit snuggly underneath his extended arm.    

"Lady Misao?" Aoshi quietly asked.

"Yes,"

"We need more space between us," he continued looking forwards resisting the urge to look into her eyes.

"Oh," she said slowly moving a little watching for his reaction.  When he shook his head, she moved more until she was almost an arm's length away.  Sitting with hands on her knees she was determined that she wasn't moving any farther.

Aoshi then slowly raised his knees up as far as he could.  Glancing at Lady Misao who was following his movement he continued to position his legs for meditating.  

Lady Misao picked her right foot up over her left knee placing it into position.  She watched as Aoshi finished.  Resting his hands, palms up, on his knees he closed his eyes.  Shrugging she pulled back her skirt then reached under her right knee, grabbed her left foot, and pulled.

"Thump"

Aoshi opened his eyes when he heard the sound.  He sighed before turning to find out what was wrong.  Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw making his head snap back to its original position.

Lady Misao lay flat on the floor with both hands wedged between her foot and knee.  Her skirt was pulled back just enough to expose her bare knee.  

"Help," she cried her face turning several shades of pink.  

Focusing on the wall in front of him, Aoshi gingerly reached over and picked up the bottom of her skirt covering her knee.  Releasing the breath that he had been holding he stood up to see what he could do.

Aoshi walked around behind Lady Misao picking her up enough to let her lean against his chest.  He reached around her and tried to dislodge her foot.  But every time he would try to move it she would cry out in pain.

"I think I broke it," Lady Misao cried with tears streaming down her face.

With one quick twist and a small push her foot was released causing Lady Misao to feint.  Aoshi gently picked her up into his lap like she was a rare treasure. He couldn't help thinking how right it felt to hold her in his arms.

When she stirred he let her head settle in the crook of his arm allowing him to gaze upon her face.  "Lady Misao," he softly said while lightly stroking her cheek.  She slowly opened her eyes responding to his gently touch.

They were face to face, the distance was closing, sharing the same breath, on the verge of kissing when...

"The food is ready to be served," a young girl dressed in a uniform announced.

Aoshi stood dumping Lady Misao onto the floor.

"I am starving," Lady Misao volunteered rubbing her bottom then she readjusted her skirt so she could stand.

Aoshi extended his hand to help Lady Misao to her feet, which she accepted.  Pulling herself up she stood on her good foot but when she tried to take a step the pain in her foot caused her to fall.  

Catching her easily Aoshi said, "You shouldn't put pressure on that foot yet."  Holding Lady Misao in his arms he asked the young girl, "Where can Lady Misao rest for the night?"

"Right this way," she said leaving the room.

The young girl slid the door open allowing Aoshi to enter before her.

Aoshi laid Lady Misao on the futon then he examined her foot looking to see the extent of the damage.  "I think it is just sprained," he stated his observations.

"But it really hurts," Lady Misao complained poking out her lower lip for emphasis.

Aoshi took her hand in his, patting it gently he told her, "I'm sure it will be ok by morning," laying her hand back down, he left the room.

The young girl bowed and said, "I'll bring you a tray of food," before she also exited the room leaving Lady Misao alone with her thoughts.

It's going to be harder than I thought to get him to kiss me.  She sighed.  I  don't know if I fooled him or not with my foot.  I almost had him and I can feel his love for me.  I just have to come up with something to make him kiss me before we get to "Hiko's".  She sighed again.

The door was opened by the young girl, she set the tray down by Lady Misao then politely bowed before exiting the room closing the door behind her.

With a frown on her face, Lady Misao sat deep in thought while eating the food that was brought to her.  She didn't notice the door being open until it was to late. 

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me. Nor do I own the movie Shrek that my story is based on. This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

A/N—Nobody in my story will be turning into an Ogre although Misao does mention it.  If you like the story let me know in a review.  

Aoshi 

Chapter 9 

Aoshi waited until after he laid Lady Misao down and left the room, before allowing himself to take some deep breaths.  Making his way back to the room, his inner self was in turmoil between wanting her in his arms and releasing her from his mind.  I will sit here all night if necessary to find the peace that I require to calm my mind, thought Aoshi. But the more he tried to get her out of his mind, the deeper she became imbedded into his heart.   

Sinking into the bath water Kaoru mulled over the meeting in the woods with Kenshin and the ninjas.  Something kept nagging at the back of her mind.  Why is Kenshin following us?  She blushed shaking her head no, she just knew there was a reason for his actions other than her, and she was determined to find out.  She wanted answers and she wanted them now. 

Deciding that a nap would just have to wait, she dressed in a pale yellow kimono that Lady Tae laid out for her to wear until her training clothes could be washed.

Looking in where she had left Aoshi and Lady Misao, Kaoru slowly slid the door shut when she saw Aoshi meditating.  

"Tsubame, where is Lady Misao?" Kaoru asked walking into the kitchen.

"She is resting, I just took a tray of food to her," Tsubame said smiling.  After handing Kaoru a tray of food, she resumed her duties in the kitchen.

Kaoru sat at the table and started eating a rice ball while watching Tsubame working in the kitchen.  "Are you preparing for a feast or a party of some kind?" Kaoru asked when she saw the amount of food that Tsubame was preparing.

"Oh, no.  I do this every night," Tsubame stated rather matter-of-factly.

Before Kaoru could ask her why, Lady Tae entered the kitchen.  "One of our customers has a very healthy appetite," Lady Tae explained.

"That must be good for business," Kaoru said.  Finishing her tea, she picked up the tray and put it by the sink to be washed.  "I am going to take a walk.  Be back soon," Kaoru stated leaving the room.

After Kaoru left, Lady Tae sighed then resumed helping Tsubame prepare the food. 

Heading out to find Kenshin, Kaoru ran out the back door thinking that the best place to start looking for him would be in the forest.  Cursing her foresight in wearing a kimono, Kaoru continued into the forest.  

Kenshin watched from his perch high in a tree.  She can take care of herself, he thought.  Smiling he waited until she was out of sight before leaving.  

Stumbling on a root that was sticking out of the ground, Kaoru looked up in time to see dark shadows surrounding her.  Kicking and punching she was unprepared for the piece of cloth that one of them put over her mouth.

"What do we do with her?" the shadowed figure asked holding her limp body.

"Take her with us, she must be her handmaid," the shadowed figure said pointing to Lady Misao.

"Did you get her?" Houji asked walking down the hall when he noticed one of the ninjas that he had sent to kidnap Lady Misao.

"Yes we drugged her and put her in the spare bedroom.  She will be sleeping most of the night.  But we did have a slight problem and we now have two women."

"Two women?" Houji asked.

"Yes.  Her handmaid followed her so we drugged her too," the ninja answered quietly.

"But she doesn't have a handmaid that I know of," Houji said shaking his head.

"Well… ah…  she does now," the ninja said. 

"Lord Shishio will be pleased.  I must send word to Hiko to come pick her up in the morning," said Houji excitedly taking a few steps towards the ninja.

"We can do that for you on the way to our convention," said the ninja.

"Oh is that tonight?" asked Houji, a frown on his face.

"Yes and we were asked to give speeches at the convention so we must be there on time," the ninja stated pointing a finger into the air for emphasis.  "But if we leave now, we can stop at Hiko's place on the way there."

"Then we can expect Hiko in the morning.  Be sure and tell him to bring the pottery with him," Houji said smiling as he continued down the hall.

As Kenshin approached Lady Tae's place in the early morning hours, he could see Tsubame standing at the door waiting for him.

"Bath tonight?" she asked him.

"Yes I have plenty of time tonight," he said smiling at her.

"The bath is ready and I'll have the food ready by the time you are done," she said before disappearing.

Kenshin took a quick bath, put on his clean clothes, and was pulling his hair back when he noticed Kaoru's sword lying on the bench.  Curious, he picked it up, pulling the blade out just enough to inspect it.  Snapping it back into its sheath he hefted it to get a feel for the sword and he liked how the sword felt in his hand.

"Is the kitchen ready?" Kenshin asked Lady Tae as he entered the kitchen still carrying Kaoru's sword.

"It seems like we have a problem," Lady Tae said wringing a towel with her hands.

"Oh no, she didn't leave, did she?" Kenshin asked still holding the sword.

"No but she is gone and so is my friend Kaoru," said Lady Tae sitting down on a stool that Tsubame brought to her.

"Don't worry, I will find them," Kenshin told Lady Tae turning to leave.  

"Wait.  What about Aoshi?"  Tsubame softly spoke taking a step towards Kenshin.

Kenshin stopped then said, "Don't worry about Aoshi."  Taking Kaoru's sword with him, he left to go talk to Aoshi. 

Misao awoke with a start, shaking her head.  Her first though was to find something to eat.  Food had not been plentiful lately.

Looking around the darkened room, she could make out a body lying beside her.  On closer inspection she recognized Kaoru, the girl who had been traveling with her.

Sliding to the edge of the bed she quietly lowered herself to the floor.  Getting on her hands and knees, she made her way to the window, pulling back the curtain.  On seeing that it was night a low groan escaped her lips.  She retraced her path back over to the bed staying on her hands and knees.  Pulling herself onto the bed, she lightly touched Kaoru.  When that failed to rouse her, Misao softly called her name.

Kaoru moaned raising her hand to her forehead letting it slide over to fall on the bed.

"Are you all right?" Misao asked.

"Yes just a bit dizzy," whispered Kaoru rubbing her temple. 

"We need to get out of here.  Can you walk?" asked Misao pulling Kaoru into a sitting position.

"I don't think so," said Kaoru holding onto Misao for support.

"Here let me help you," Misao commanded, reaching down she lifted Kaoru to her feet in one swift motion.

Kaoru stood leaning into Misao only it wasn't the Misao that she remembered.  "Who… who are you?" asked Kaoru pushing herself away from the person holding her.  Still dizzy from being drugged Kaoru fell backward.  "Ooooh!" she exclaimed landing on the bed.  

"Its me, Lady Misao.  Only I'm different now.  Listen to my voice, it's still the same, it's just my body that's different.  You'll see it's still me.  Oh, I'm so sorry and I'm so hungry.  I have to go and get something to eat before I fade away.  Where is Battousai?  He is suppose to bring me some food," said Misao folding her arms with a scowl forming on her face.

Kaoru closed her eyes until she heard Misao say 'Battousai'.   Forcing herself to sit up she whispered, "So that's why he was following us.  I knew there was another reason."

With the moonlight shining in from the open curtain, Kaoru was able to see Lady Misao.  She was horrified; the petite shapely girl had turned into a plump woman.

"What happened to you Lady Misao?" whispered Kaoru watching as Misao came over and slumped down beside her on the bed.

With her head bowed and in a quiet voice Lady Misao explained, "Ever since I can remember I have had this curse on me.  During the day I sat in the tower as the Lady Misao but at night I would leave the tower, make my way to the kitchen, and eat everything in sight.  Battousai always made sure that there was enough food for me.  I would always try to wait until as close to dawn as possible before I eat because…" 

Misao sighed glancing embarrassingly at Kaoru before continuing, "I turn into an ogre when I eat, well not really but I act like one.  Can you imagine what would happen to me if anyone were to see me like that?  That's why I must find my true love and get my true loves first kiss.  And I just know that Aoshi is my true love.  When I am near him, my heart flutters and every ounce of my body cries out for him," Misao began to softly cry, then finished "But he will never want me if I look like this."  

Not knowing what else to do, Kaoru hugged the sobbing Misao.   

"Oh Misao everything will be all right," cooed Kaoru gently rocking Misao.  I have to do something,thought Kaoru, but what?

"I need something to eat before morning.  Will you help me?" whispered Misao bent over holding her stomach.

"Ok, lets go down to the kitchen but you must be quiet," Kaoru quietly told Misao who sat shaking her head yes.  Leading her over to the door, Kaoru was searching for something that would serve as a weapon.  Not finding anything usable she slowly opened the door enough to look into the hall.

Turning around to face Misao, Kaoru whispered, "Now remember we have to be quiet so we can make it to the kitchen."

Peeking down the hall, Kaoru couldn't see anyone, so she opened the door all the way.  She took Misao's hand and they quietly walked down the hall.

With Kaoru leading, they descended the stairs.  Reaching the bottom, Kaoru was unsure of where to go.  Misao sniffed the air and then began leading Kaoru directly to the kitchen.  

Once inside the kitchen, Misao started feeling around in the dark searching for some food while Kaoru franticly looked for a candle to light.  Finding a candle, Kaoru was quick to light it.  With the light from the candle, Misao found the stash of food.    

Kaoru watched as Misao grabbed handfuls of food, stuffing her mouth, and chewing with a speed that she didn't think humanly possible.  Stepping back, she was amazed at the amount of food that Misao was consuming.

With the knowledge that she was to receive her new pottery in the morning, Yumi was having a hard time sleeping.  She leaned over and gently touched Shishio.  

"Get something for me… to eat… Lover boy," purred Yumi in Shishio's ear.

"Why me?"

"Because I am in my night gown and don't want the other men in the house to see me.  But if you don't care then…" Yumi pouted.  Sitting up, she pulled her knees up and tucked them under her chin wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Ok you have a point, I'll be right back," growled Shishio.  Standing up, he reached for his robe then stalked out of the room toward the kitchen.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. Nor do I own the movie Shrek that my story is based on. This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

Aoshi

Chapter 10

"Aoshi?" Kenshin asked quietly walking into the room where Aoshi had been meditating for most of the night. 

Aoshi opened his eyes to a shadow approaching him with a sword in his hand.  He grabbed for his kodachi but his hand came back empty.  With a speed he didn't know he possessed and no time to think, he reacted by attacking with his bare hands.

Kenshin responded by putting the sword between them so that Aoshi's hands grasped the sword.  He then fell back into a double back flip, propelling Aoshi over so that he landed on his back with Kenshin on top of him forcing the sword down against his throat.

"Will you listen to…?" Kenshin started to say before he was the one on the bottom.

"YOU are not going to take her away from me!" Aoshi said pushing the sword towards Kenshin's throat.

"She's… already… gone…" Kenshin growled barely pushing the sword up using all his strength.

"What did you do with her?" Aoshi angrily asked applying more pressure as he pushed the sword down, "If you hurt her."

"I'm here…" Kenshin paused taking a deep breath, "to protect her." 

"Ok, then where is she?" Aoshi asked leaning back enough to allow Kenshin to talk. 

"I don't know I was hoping that you would know.  You're the one that took her out of the castle," Kenshin said glaring at Aoshi.

"No, I don't know.  I have been here meditating all night," Aoshi said slowly.  Letting go of the sword, he sat on the floor beside Kenshin. 

"Do you love her?" Kenshin asked quickly raising himself up onto his elbows.

"Yes," Aoshi whispered staring intently at Kenshin.

"Then lets go find her," Kenshin said standing up dusting himself off.

Yahiko stopped running. Leaning forward he panted while holding his knees to keep from falling down.  "I'm almost there," he said.  Forcing him self to stand up he started running again.

Grumbling to himself as he walked down the hall, Shishio almost didn't notice the sliver of moonlight coming from the partially opened bedroom door.  Stopping abruptly, he slowly pushed the door open enough to enter.  Expecting to see two scared girls huddled on the bed, his anger was intense when he found the room empty.

Needing to take his anger out on someone he barged into Houji's room, picked him up out of bed by the collar, and hissed, "the girls are gone."

"We'll find them Lord Shishio," Houji squeaked trembling when he though he smelled gunpowder.

"Where is everyone?" Shishio asked standing him up beside the bed.

"The Owls went to a convention, Cho is getting his hair done and he has to get that iron belly band readjusted, Kamatari was picked up by Hiko for fortune telling.  I think he has a crush on Hiko.  Anji is getting his body waxed, and Soujiro it out looking for Usui, Saitsuchi and Fuji.  That leaves us with Iwambo and Henya," Houji said as fast as he could.

"Wake them up and start searching for those two girls.  We have to find them before morning," Shishio said stalking out of the room.

Assuming that the girls had left the house and that they would be caught, Shishio resumed his trek to the kitchen.

Kaoru heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the kitchen.  Surprise turned to shock when she saw the ghostly figure that filled the open kitchen door.

She tried to get Misao to budge but the girl was fixated on the food.  Taking the food out of Misao's hand, Kaoru threw it at Shishio, who easily caught it.  

Misao grabbed for the food as it went sailing across the room.  Charging after her food, she slammed into a startled Shishio hard enough to knock him down.  Plopping down on top of him her weight expelled the last of his breath.  Taking back the food she continued eating.  

Watching Misao, as she sat on top of Shishio eating her food, gave Kaoru an idea.  She grinned.  Then grabbing more food, she squeezed past Misao showing her the food.  

Kaoru walked as fast as she could with Misao scrambling off of Shishio to follow after her.  

Making her way to the main room of the house, Kaoru ran into Houji.   Startled she looked over her shoulder then handed him some food, which he took without thinking.  She smiled and moved off to his side, leaving him standing in Misao's path.

Misao grabbed at the food Houji was holding.  Not realizing what he was doing, Houji backed up trying to keep it from her.  But her need to eat had consumed her rationalization.   

Lunging towards him, she picked him up over her shoulders spinning around a couple of times she flung him against the far wall. Rushing over to him, she claimed the food that he had kept from her, stuffing it into her mouth.  While still chewing, she looked around for more food.

"Over here," Kaoru said waving a sticky rice ball in her hand.  With a clear shot at the front door Kaoru raced through with Misao following close behind.  

She ran into the front yard but didn't get far before hitting a solid object preventing her from going any farther.   

"Ha Ha Ha," Iwambo laughed a silly grin on his face.

Kaoru tried to hand him some food but he just kept laughing.  With Misao rapidly approaching, Kaoru knew that she would have to do something, and do it fast.  So with Misao following her, she ran around Iwambo trying to think of what to do next.

On the second lap around the big man, Kaoru noticed that his face followed her completely around.  Thinking that it was odd, she continued running around him.

After several more times around him, Iwambo began to sway back and forth.  Just a few more times around and he will topple over, thought Kaoru as she ran with Misao close behind her.  One more time should do it, she though pushing herself to finish the lap.

She stopped running and stepped out of Misao's way.  Pushing with all her strength she toppled the big man over onto his back.  Misao stopped and turned to look at Kaoru.  Handing her a couple sticky rice balls, Kaoru sighed.

"Come on let's get going," Kaoru said showing Misao some more food.  She started running down the walkway away from the mansion again with Misao following close behind her.  

Seeing a shadow Kaoru looked up.  A huge bat-like creature was flying down towards them.  Kaoru fell down holding a sticky rice ball in her hand to coax Misao down to the ground.  Diving for the sticky rice ball as Henya swooped down, he was unable to pick her up off the ground.  

As Henya gained altitude, Kaoru sat up fuming.  Enough is enough and I have had enough, she thought watching as Henya circled above them.  Her anger needed a release so she stood up and threw a sticky rice ball at Henya.  Misao watched in horror as her food hit its target. 

Throwing the last sticky rice ball at Henya, Kaoru put her hands on her hips.  She soon realized that she didn't do any damage to him, he was still circling around them, and she had no more food to coax Misao.  She slumped to the ground wondering what to do.

Misao sat up into a crouching position and when Henya was in front of her, she leapt into the air high enough to grab onto his waist.  With her added weight he could not hold his position in the sky.  So the two bodies slowly glided to the ground.  When Misao's feet were firmly on the ground, she quickly turned Henya over, and body slammed him.  

Sitting on his legs so that he couldn't get away she started eating the sticky rice balls as the sun came over the mountain.  

Kaoru watched as the rays of the sun covered her body and she slowly exploded into a gold dusty cloud.  When the cloud evaporated Lady Misao lay draped across an unconscious Henya.

"Lady Misao?" Kaoru asked slowly walking over to her friend.  She leaned down and helped Lady Misao to her feet dusting off her dress.  Taking Lady Misao's arm Kaoru led her on toward the gate.

Lady Tae looked at all the food in her kitchen and sighed.

"What are we going to do with all this food?" Tsubame asked standing next to her.

Before Lady Tae could answer Yahiko entered the kitchen.  Leaning against the door for support Yahiko took in several deep breaths before he said, "Where is Kenshin?   I have to find him, quick."

"Yahiko, are you all right?" Tsubame said taking a few steps towards him.

Taking a couple more deep breaths, he took a few steps towards her, his cheeks slightly flushed.  "I'm ok," he said looking dreamily at her.  "But…  I have to talk to Kenshin," he continued when he heard Lady Tae clear her throat.

"He went to talk to Aoshi in the main room," Lady Tae said pointing in the right direction with her spoon.  

"I'll be back to see you before I leave," Yahiko whispered so that only Tsubame could hear him making her blush.  Leaving the room he heard Lady Tae telling Tsubame "He will make a good husband for you" making him blush even more.

Surveying Lady Misao's room, Aoshi looked for anything that would tell him who had taken her.  His eyes lingered where he had laid her.  Reaching out his hand, his fingers lightly touched the bed.  "Ninjas took her," Aoshi said flatly picking up a piece of cloth, confirming his statement.  

Yes, but not mine, thought Kenshin, while nodding his head in agreement.

"Kenshin, where are you?" asked Yahiko.

To be continued…

A/N--  Should Yumi get her dishes???  Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. Nor do I own the movie Shrek that my story is based on. This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

Aoshi

["Lady Misao?" Kaoru asked slowly walking over to her friend.  She leaned down and helped Lady Misao to her feet dusting off her dress.  Taking Lady Misao's arm Kaoru led her on toward the gate.]

Chapter 11

~~~"What… happened… did… I…" Misao asked each word softer than the last.  With each step she took a little piece of food would fall to the ground..  The tie from her hair fell out releasing her hair allowing it to fall around her shoulders like a shawl 

"We have to go," Kaoru whispered glancing at Lady Misao she quickly picked up the tie and put it back in her hair.  While holding onto her arm Kaoru urged Lady Misao to walk faster.  "Stay right here and wait, while I open the gate," she told Lady Misao.

"I'm sorry I didn't leave you any food," Lady Misao said a small smile playing on her face.  Kaoru smiled with a slight shake of her head and said, "I wasn't hungry anyway."

Opening one side of the heavy wooden gate, Kaoru waited for Lady Misao to catch up before slipping through the gate. 

Starting down the path they were soon surrounded by the Owls.  "Where do you think you two are going?" the leader of the Owls asked.

"I am sorry," Kaoru said to Lady Misao who shrugged her shoulders and said, "Beats sitting in a castle all day doing nothing.  Think you can handle half of them."  Kaoru nodded her head.

Before the fight could begin, a carriage pulled up beside them.  Stepping out of the carriage was Hiko the Great, his white cape gracefully floating around him as he descended the carriage, his ever-present smile on his face.

Kaoru growled and glared daggers at the impertinence of the man, while Lady Misao just smiled.  

Hiko looked over at the girls then asked, "Who is in charge?"

One of the Owls stepped forward and said, "I am."

"I brought the dishes," Hiko said pointing to the carriage, his eyes never leaving the girls.

Walking over to the girls, he picked up Lady Misao eliciting a soft moan from her as she relaxed into his arms.  Cradling her in his strong arms, he gently carried her to the carriage then stopped.  "You are free to go or you can come with me.  The choice is yours," Hiko told Kaoru without moving.

"I'll come," she whispered.

Hiko nodded his head then entered the carriage.                                

~~~Kenshin's head snapped up when he heard Yahiko call out to him.  His eyes mere slits as he looked through his bangs to see if Aoshi he had heard.

"I will be right back as soon as I find out what…" Kenshin started to say. Noticing that Aoshi was preoccupied he quietly left the room looking for Yahiko. 

Aoshi, while trying to get his emotions under control, didn't hear Kenshin leave the room.

He had been trying to reach his inner peace for so long and now when he felt that the peace he was after was within his reach, it was shattered by her intrusion.  But could she be the peace that he was after, the peace that he needed.  Now that she was gone, after being with him for only one day, he had an empty feeling that he couldn't explain.  He had to find her and get an answer to this conflict that was coursing through out his inner self.  And the added feeling of his love for lady Misao made everything even more complicated, intensifying his need for answers. 

~~~Kenshin entered the main room to find Yahiko waiting for him.  But before Yahiko could get one word out of his mouth the Yabo ninja clan rushed into the room looking for Kenshin also.

"Lady Misao…"

"He has her…"

"Who has her?" Kenshin asked grabbing the nearest ninja and shaking him. 

"Lord Shishio has them both," Arata said putting his hand on Kenshin's arm.  Kenshin stopped shaking the ninja and looked over at Arata.

"We heard the Owls boasting how they managed to kidnap Lady Misao at the convention early this morning," Arata said sweat forming on his brow from looking into the golden eyes of Battousai.

"We are going to get her back.  I will not let him get away with this," Kenshin said in a slow deep voice.  Leaving the room, he returned to where he had left Aoshi and the two warriors went in search of their damsels in distress.

Lady Tae, hearing the noise in the main room, came to investigate.  Seeing the Yabo ninja clan, her problem was solved.  "Arata, you are just in time.  You and your ninjas can and will help me to get this food to the Aoiya for the big celebration," Lady Tae said swatting them each with her wooden spoon herding them into the kitchen. 

Yahiko being so small was herded along with the rest.  Unable to give his message to Kenshin and now with Kenshin gone, he contemplated his next action.

But before he could figure out what to do, he was standing in front of, face to face with Tsubame.  Tongue-tied, he lost all thought until she asked him, "Why are you here Yahiko?" bringing him back to his duties.

 "I have a message for Kenshin.  And it's very important," Yahiko said willing himself to gather his wits, "but I don't know where he went."

"He went to Lord Shishio's mansion," Masaki said ducking when Lady Tae tried to hit him with her wooden spoon to get him moving.

"Why?" Yahiko asked.

"Because the Owls kidnapped Lady Misao," Masaki said hurrying to get out of Lady Tae's reach.

Turning back to Tsubame, Yahiko said, "I have to go but I will find you later."

Yahiko quickly left, once again in search of Kenshin.

~~~Lord Shishio groaned when he tried to breathe.  His chest felt like a heavy boulder had been dropped on it.  Taking him three tries to get into a sitting position, he growled when he remembered what had happen to him then he panicked.  Yumi's dishes!  She will kill me if she doesn't get them, he thought.  

Forcing himself to get up he leaned heavily against the wall as he made his way to the main room where he found Houji sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with the front door wide open and the sun shining into the house.  

His breath coming easier, he walked over to Houji.  "Houji where are the…" he started to say before he noticed that Houji was unresponsive so he continued on his way to the open door.  

Once outside, he scanned the area looking for the girls.  Not finding them, he watched as Iwambo sat up, an imprint of his huge body permanently engraved in the sidewalk.  

Limping back to the house holding his wings tucked firmly against his body Henya walked with the Owls, who were returning from their night at the convention.

"Where have you been?" Lord Shishio growled through clenched teeth his breath still labored.  Walking a few steps towards them, he noticed the boxes they were carrying.

"Don't worry Lord Shishio, we have the dishes right here, a whole set," the leader of the Owls said excitedly.

One of the ninjas stumbled, causing the box of dishes he was carrying, to go flying through the air.

Shishio painfully sucked in his breath while running for the box of dishes. The momentum of the box falling caused him great suffering, when he caught it with his chest forcing him onto the ground.

"Take… these… off… " Lord Shishio snarled red heat rising from his face.

"Lord Shishio…  somebody do something…" came the weak voice of Houji who was now leaning against the open door holding his left side, a pained look on his face.

The Owls managed to get the box off of Lord Shishio and helped him to his feet.  Turning back towards the house, Lord Shishio noticed Yumi standing in the doorway still in her nightgown.  Assuming that Yumi could tell he was angry, he was not prepared for Yumi's reaction when the Owls told her about the dishes.

Yumi ran for Lord Shishio and wrapped her arms around his chest.  Still unsteady on his feet, he crash-landed on his back with something on his chest for the third time since he started his trek to the kitchen for the snack she had asked for.  

Yumi looked at Lord Shishio's face, seeing the steam rising, she resorted to her female tricks.  She started to cry.  

Lord Shishio couldn't let her cry but he needed to breath so with the strength he had left, he moved her off his chest and took in a BIG painful breath filling his lungs.  Then he started the male part of her female tricks.

"Now, now everything will be all right," he said as he slowly let he air out of his chest.

Houji had managed to stumble over to his beloved Lord Shishio just as the last ninja went past him knocking him over (yup, you got it) directly on top of Lord Shishio.

Yumi squealed and Houji screamed pushing himself off of Lord Shishio.

"Look, Yumi I think that Lord Shishio has surpassed his limits,"

"But it hasn't been 15 minutes yet so how could he have done that,"

"I don't know but look at him…"

Yumi looked at Lord Shishio who lay on the ground twitching, his body glowing a bright fiery red through the white bandages.

"I think you're right Houji," Yumi paused before turning to Houji, " How long before you think that we can touch him?"

"Don't know…"

Both Yumi and Houji backed up and watched as Iwambo slowly poured water on Lord Shishio laughing his silly laugh.  

The steam rising form Lord Shishio's body turned from bright red to pink to clear.   

When the steam stopped both Yumi and Houji peered at Lord Shishio.  With one on either side of him they managed to stand him up.  Once on his feet Lord Shishio turned to Iwambo gave him a slight bow and then walked into the house without saying one word.

Remembering her dishes, Yumi ran to the kitchen to gleefully put them away in her empty cupboard leaving Houji and Iwambo standing in front of the house.

Iwambo curled into a ball and bounced away.

Houji slowly walked toward the house chanting, "he surpassed his limits, he surpassed his limits." 

~~~Walking up to the gate of Lord Shishio's mansion Kenshin felt anger building in him at the though of Lady Misao and Kaoru being held captive.  Aoshi displayed no emotions.

Passing easily through the gate both men were very surprised to see a trail of rice leading to the perfect imprint of a small man with rice strewn all around.   They quickly walked to the house walking around a large hole in the walkway that also looked similar to a human imprint.

Confused by the two sights they continued.  

To be continued…

A/N---For the last chapter of this story, I want to do a dance party.  But I only listen to country western music.  So… if anyone knows of a song that they would like any of the characters to sing a piece of at the dance party or if anyone is interested in helping me put the last chapter together, please leave suggestions or offers in the review or email me at nasoyas@aol.com .


	12. Chapter 12

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me. Nor do I own the movie Shrek which my story is based on. This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

I originally patterned this story after Shrek (which I don't own but am merely borrowing) but somewhere in almost ten years' time, I lost my train of thought, and now I have taken the story in an entirely different direction so that the end can be told leaving me free to move on to other things. For those who have read the story before but don't remember what is going on or those who haven't read the story and only want to know how it ends. Here is a synopsis of the story:

Karou and Aoshi journeyed to the castle far away to retrieve Lady Misao for Lord Hiko. They encountered Battousai (Kenshin) upon entering the castle. They fought him and managed to abduct Lady Misao. Lady Misao was taken from them along with Karou by Shishio's gang. Then Shishio traded Lady Misao (along with her secret eating disorder) to Lord Hiko for some pottery. Lord Hiko took the girls to his castle where he is preparing to marry Lady Misao and become the King of all the land. In the interim Aoshi has teamed up with Kenshin (no longer Battousai) and they are looking for Lady Misao. Yahiko is still running after Kenshin, and I have thrown Sanosuke in for good measure. Now on with the rest of the story…

Tea from the night before

The sun streamed over Lord Hiko's castle making everything in the land glow with a brilliance unlike any other castle in the whole of the land. This would be the day that everyone in the entire kingdom would remember for the rest of their lives. Tellers of tales would record this day as the ultimate day of all days. Forever recorded in time.

High on a terrace adjoining his room, Hiko stretched his arms in a big V, for Hiko never did anything small. It was big or it wasn't worth doing. He had finely attained the jewel that he had been after all these years. And all it took was some pottery that he would have thrown away anyway.

Life was good.

Wearing her wedding dress, Lady Misao stood on a stool in front of the mirror as Karou made suggestions to the seamstress who was attending to the alterations. Her mind was many miles away thinking of all that she had endured just to get her man and he had slipped through her fingers. Was this the way it would end, her marrying Hiko so that she could be his trophy wife? A sharp pin prick in her side brought her back to reality.

"Ouch," she squealed, glaring down at the seamstress, who kept right on pinning the dress.

Looking up she saw herself in the mirror. "Something isn't quite right with this dress," she mused out loud. Her long black hair swirled around her head, giving her the appearance of a white chess piece with a black crown. Glowering, she gave herself a raspberry.

Life couldn't get much worse, could it?

"It's not the dress, it's your hair, you don't look the same with all your hair on top of your head," Karou stated. She had tried so hard, getting Aoshi to the proper place and then they had almost made it back. She was beginning to doubt the philosophy of her father in protecting the ones that you love. How far must she go to protect everyone that she loved? Had she tried hard enough?

Life was much too confusing.

Morning found Yahiko running from Tae's place still looking for Kenshin. Rounding a bend in the road, he ran smack into Sanosuke so hard that they both fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hey, kid whatcha doing running into me like that?" Sano asked, standing back up, "are you looking for a fight? I am." He took a fighting stance hoping for some action, even if it was just a kid.

"I'm trying to catch Kenshin, I have an important message for him," Yahiko said. Picking himself up he was about to continue his running when he realized just what Sano had said, "I am not a kid, and I don't fight morons," He yelled at Sano fists clenched at his side.

"Oh excuse me, but you were the one that wasn't looking where they were going and ran into me," Sano stated emphatically.

"Aren't you supposed to be back at the dojo?" Yahiko asked hotly.

"Yea but it got boring there so I though I would find some action. But I never figured that I would get run over by a punk like you."

"I am not a punk, I am a samurai. And I need to keep running to catch Kenshin," Yahiko said before breaking out into a fast run. He was beginning to think that he would run forever before catching Kenshin. He was tired of running to the point of exhaustion. He had been running for so long that the only thing he could remember is that he needed to catch Kenshin and give him a message. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember the message.

Life was cruel.

Kenshin and Aoshi slowly approach the house, carefully walking over what looked like a first class food fight. Reading the sign, Kenshin knew that Lady Misao had taken flight but how to keep Aoshi from discovering her secret. He couldn't just walk away and leave Aoshi here after he had brought him this far. All indications pointed to the fact that Lady Misao and Karou had left the grounds.

Kenshin started to reach for Aoshi when the upstairs window opened and Shishio leaned out. Jeering he said, "Go away, I don't have your precious Lady anymore, I traded her to Hiko for some pottery. And you can have…"

"If you harmed her in anyway, I will be back," Kenshin cut in before Shishio could finish his sentence.

Trying to make sense of the conversation, Aoshi looked puzzled at Kenshin. "Is that all, we are just going to walk away?"

"Yea," Kenshin shrugged. "I believe him. Now do you want her or not? With any luck we can get to the castle before the wedding."

"Wait a minute…" Aoshi started to say.

"We don't have a minute. We must get to Hiko's castle." Kenshin forcefully said as he started turning to walk away.

"Tell me what you know…" Aoshi started to say before Kenshin reeled back and cut him off "Don't worry; we just have to hurry and get to the castle."

"Why?" Aoshi quickly retorted.

Kenshin was getting very anxious to get back to the Lady Misao, he had sworn to take care of her and being away from her this long had made him edgy.

Aoshi glared at Kenshin when suddenly, Shishio yelled from the window, "Who is the strongest, only the strongest will survive."

Both men then glared at Shishio.

"We need to leave NOW!" Kenshin's voice deepened.

"I am not going anywhere until I find out what he knows about the Lady Misao," Aoshi spoke soft and slow.

"She's not here."

"I know that."

"Then let's go."

"NO."

Kenshin was getting more anxious by the moment. He needed to be fulfilling his oath and he was stuck here desperately trying to move a stubborn mule that was not listening to reason.

His mistake was touching his sword. For the moment he touched it, Aoshi had drawn his. Kenshin's automatic reaction was to draw his.

For what seemed like hours, they stood with swords drawn, each trying to get the other to back down.

"Yumi, get me some rice cakes and sake, I get to see who is the strongest," Shishio yelled, breaking the aura that had surrounded the two swordsmen.

Shishio's voice gave Kenshin the edge he needed to speak, "Do you love the Lady Misao?" he asked in a gentle voice so that Aoshi could hear him but Shishio could not.

"No," Aoshi quickly responded, and then just as quick said, "Yes." Aoshi lowered his weapon, and then said, "Yes, I do love her."

"Then we need to go rescue her," Kenshin said, "All Hiko wants is to be a King and he cares nothing for her."

Aoshi sighed putting his sword away, then started walking towards the gate, with Kenshin following close behind him; sword sheathed.

"Hey, come back, that's not much of a fight and you both can't be the strongest," yelled Shishio after the two departing men.

Life is sometimes very distracting.

Back at Hiko's castle, the excitement was everywhere. With getting the lawns ready and the big feast that had to be prepared, everyone was kept busy. This wedding was going to be the biggest event of the season.

The ceremony was to take place just before the setting of the sun, leaving the caterers with only hours to prepare all the food and drinks that would be served to the honored guests at the wedding reception.

The lawn was so huge that there was more than enough room for the reception right next to the podium where the vows would be exchanged.

At last everything was ready, the wedding dress was finished, and the day was slowly coming to a close with a slight breeze that kept all the food at an even temperature.

The minister had arrived and the show was set to be played out.

Hiko stood tall at the podium waiting for the Lady Misao to make her dazzling appearance. For if she were to be married to him, she would have to be almost as bright at he was, nothing else was acceptable.

Karou was the first to appear. She carried herself with an air of certainty that she never knew she had. She had exhausted her brain trying to think of anything that would stop this wedding but everything that she could think of had a flaw or there was not enough time to execute the plan. Resigned, she walked toward Hiko when she noticed that the sun was going down. If only she could delay the procession for just a bit.

Catching her shoe on the back of her dress, she managed to slip and fall taking several people with her. Taking her time, she slowly got back to her feet but by then the music had changed and Lady Misao had emerged from the tent to start her walk down the aisle.

Karou's fall had only gained a few minutes and she hoped it might be just enough. She swiped at some imaginary dust on her dress to stall for a bit more time then she looked to the podium where Hiko stood smiling at something behind her.

Stealing a glance over her shoulder, she could tell that something was going to happen. For Lady Misao looked different, she glowed with a radiance so bright that it was very difficult to look at.

Blowing a stray piece of hair away from her eyes, she reluctantly continued toward Hiko.

Lady Misao slowly started her walk to the podium with the grace befitting her station. She would resign herself to this farce but that didn't mean she had to put forth any effort to help Lord Hiko enjoy any of the extras. Then she too noticed the sun going down. How delightful, Lord Hiko would see just what he was marrying.

Life could be interesting.

No sooner had Kenshin and Aoshi left Shishio's estate than Yahiko dashed through the gate.

Panting, he took a couple of deep breaths before yelling at Shishio, who was still sitting at the window looking very disappointed, "Yo, bandage man, have you seen a man with Red Hair?"

"Yea, he was here, say how strong are you?" Shishio asked a gleam in his eye.

Yahiko ignored him, turned and left the way he had come in. Once outside the gate he started running once again in the direction of the two men's footsteps.

Life doesn't care who is the strongest.

Making good time, Kenshin and Aoshi arrived at Hiko's castle just before sunset. There was no one at the front gate but there was music wafting from the back of the buildings.

Kenshin wanted to rush in and rescue the Lady Misao from Hiko, but Aoshi was of the opinion that it would be better to wait until everyone was asked to bless the union. Aoshi did not want to make a scene, even though he had the strange feeling that it was unavoidable.

"It must be now," said Kenshin, as they started walking toward the buildings.

They had no sooner reached the gardens, when it was Lady Misao's turn to say "I Do" completely catching Aoshi off guard. His heart did a double beat in his chest when he heard himself loudly say, "Wait". And that's when it happened, the sun went down and the whole garden was lit up with the outside lanterns.

Lady Misao once again turned into a very plump woman with an enormous appetite.

No one moved as they watched Misao quickly descend from the podium heading straight for the food.

Kenshin placed himself between Misao and the rest of the congregation taking his stance in case someone tried to get between Misao and the food. Aoshi followed Kenshin but instead he turned to Misao thinking that he could talk to her but she sailed right past him and onto the food. Taking big handfuls of food she started stuffing it into her mouth.

Hiko was the first to react; he took the crown from the cushion it rested on and placed it on his head, stating in a very loud commanding voice, "I am now King Hiko. Guards go collect my wife and lock her in the tower."

As the guards advanced, Aoshi made the mistake of trying once again to talk to Misao. Misao spun around and with her plump arm sent Aoshi sailing off to the other side of the lawn.

Aoshi sat up and noticed a tea service complete with rice cakes, his favorite ones. Knowing that Lady Misao was protected by Kenshin, he calmly poured himself a cup of tea and nibbled on a rice cake. He suddenly realized that he was very tired of fighting and wanted desperately to settle down to a quiet life. To do nothing but sit and drink tea and ponder the wonders of the world or at best just meditate.

Kenshin was holding his own but every time one guard went down there were two more to take his place. Then out of nowhere, Karou was beside him wooden sword in hand, proclaiming that she was just protecting the one she loves, but in reality, she had to admit she just wanted to be close to Kenshin.

When the honored wedding guests realized that the ceremony was over and the food was being served they ran to the food tables to get their share, thus creating a stampede of guest loudly complaining, yelling, and screaming, heading directly towards Kenshin and Karou, who were still holding their own against the royal guards.

But when the guests descended upon the tables of food, no one stood a chance. The tables were bombarded with hungry people who had been promised a good meal just for showing up at the wedding.

Now a strange thing happened, no one remembers just how or why but food started flying through the air. It could have been Misao, in her mission to eat everything in site or it could simply have been a number of different people.

Suddenly there was food everywhere and everyone was covered in food, people were falling, sliding and crashing into one another, everyone that is except for Hiko, who quietly stood on the podium surveying his subjects.

It was at that moment when Yahiko showed up panting desperately trying to catch his breath. Then, taking in a very deep breath he yelled for Kenshin at the top of his lungs.

Everyone stood completely still, everyone that is except Misao who took that moment to whip around to look at Yahiko, sending food flying in every direction from her very plump body.

One tiny piece of cream cheese hurling through the air landed on Hiko's great nose.

The next second was two hours long, as everyone waited to see what Hiko the Great would do.

Hiko's face turned red then purple, his eyes crossed and steam gusted out of both ears. Then his long white coat started to rise flapping from a wind that started to slowly swirl around him picking up speed then reaching its crescendo, started lifting him off the ground.

As Hiko was lifted higher and higher he became larger and larger until he was so big the complete garden was under his coat. The wind whipped around putting the lanterns out one by one.

Until there was total Darkness…

Aoshi awoke with a start. His thoughts clearing, he needed to know. The wedding was tomorrow and if she indeed did turn into a fat lady that ate everything in site he wanted to know. He didn't think that anything could sway his love for Misao but he shuttered at the thought.

He made it half way to Misao's bed room before bumping into her.

"I had the weirdest dream. I was such a huge woman that ate everything in site," she said breathing heavily. Grabbing ahold of Aoshi, she continued, "Say it isn't so… Please."

"No.. I had the same dream." Aoshi said, trying to calm her.

"Do you think there is any chance that it was real?" she asked. Just the though that she might become what she was in the dream, was so revolting to her that she had to know that it was only a dream.

At that moment Kenshin and Karou came down the hall and from the look on their face's Aoshi knew that they also had the same dream.

Yahiko opened his bedroom door, "Man I am so tired, I feel like I have been constantly running for the last two days." Upon seeing Kenshin, Yahiko slowly stated, "Kenshin, I need to tell you something important. But I don't remember what it was." With eyes half closed he slowly turned and went back into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Aoshi what did you put in that tea you served us last night?" Karou asked, glaring at Aoshi.

"It was a new herb that I got from Megumi. She said…" He stopped, realizing that he really should not have trusted her.

Floating through the air they could hear the fox laugh.

The End.

Thank you to all the loyal readers who have waited so long for this last installment.


End file.
